


The Collection of Altercember

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Series: Altercember [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Power Swap, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angel Wings, Bodyswap, Civil War Team Iron Man, College, Gen, George Washington is a Dad, M/M, Magic, Marvel Universe, Modern Era, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Power Swap, Precious Peter Parker, Reincarnation, Role-Playing Game, Soulmates, Tags May Change, Team Iron Man James "Bucky" Barnes, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Video Game Mechanics, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: The full series of oneshots/drabbles based on different AUs.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Peter Parker, Loki/Peter Parker, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Altercember [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083449
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	1. Day 1: Power Change/Swap // Spiderfrost

**Author's Note:**

> Spiderfrost! Peter and Loki swap powers for a bit and causes mischeif.

It was supposed to be a simple alien invasion. But the weapons... well. Loki and Thor were helping them fight. While Peter and Loki were back-to-back, fighting off the invaders, they didn't have anywhere to go when a blast him them both, knocking them off their feet.

It barly did any damage; it just made them dizzy and tired, so they finished up the attack and went back to the compoud. Loki and Peter fell asleep.

* * *

"Mmng," Peter groaned, opening his eyes. The light wasn't bright; surprising. He got out of bed, a bit more wobbly than normal. He shruggd it off and sat on his desk. Lazily he brought a brush up and birds flew into the room and did his hair for him. Fucking _birds_. He was so out of it he didn't really react, just hummed.

He left his room and drank a cup of coffee from Tony's hands and drank it. Then he recalled what just happened. He spat out the coffee. "Birds did my hair for me, Mr. Stark!"

Tony just made grabby-hands for the coffee. "Keep dreaming kid. I need my coffee."

Peter just rolled his eyes and shoved the coffee in Tony's hands. He drank it.

"Holy fucking shit that's cold," he exclaimed. "What the fuck, Parker?"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, digging through the freezer for icecream. He had a sudden craving for it, more specifically popsicles but they didn't have that at the compound.

Tony poured the coffee on a counter and it froze after hitting the counter. "That."

Peter stared at the brown ice for a second. "I'm pretty sure I'd know if I had those powers, Mr. Stark. You could've done that, y'know?" He said and grabbed green tea ice cream. "I'm going to see Mr. Loki. He's going back to Asgard soon anyways."

He made his way into the elevator and FRIDAY brought him down to Loki and Thor's floor. He knocked on Loki's door.

_"Come in."_

He opened the door to find Loki sticking to the ceiling. "Holy fucking shit." He said, taking a bite of the ice cream. "You alright, Mr. Loki?"

"It seems that I have gained your powers, Spider Child." Loki said, struggling to remove his hands and feet.

"What?!" It was way too early for this.

Loki looked at the teen. "Somewhere in the alien invasion something hit us and after we fell asleep we probably switched powers. Notice anything strange?" He deadpanned.

Peter ate his ice cream. "Birds did my hair today and Mr. Stark's coffee was freezing after drinking it."

Loki sighed. "Tell me how to get down from here."

"Just relax."

* * *

"So basically I have to use your powers to make it so that I have my powers back but you don't get yours cause I can't do that?" Peter asked, lying down on the couch.

"Yep." Loki said.

Peter's eyes sparkled green. "We should play some pranks!"

Loki's lips quirked up. "Alright, Magic Child."

Peter smiled. He packed up for school.

* * *

"Hey Ned!" Peter exclaimed. This prank was simple. Have Loki pretend he's his boyfriend coming to his school to see if he wants to attend.

"Hey Peter, who's that?" Ned asked, pointing to Loki who Peter made look like a teen.

Peter looked at Loki, grabbing his hand. It fit perfectly, but Peter didn't dwell on the feelings rising in his chest. "This is Loki, my boyfriend."

"Like Battle of New York Loki or-"

"He can't do magic," _right now_ he added in his mind. "Go off of that."

Ned nodded. "Hi Loki! I'm Ned, Peter's best friend and- wait, does he know?" Peter nodded. "I'm also his guy in the chair."

"I've heard of you, Ned. I'm Loki Laufey."

The bell rang. Peter brought Loki to his class with Ned. 

* * *

Peter and Loki sat at the lunch able, Peter eating ice cream and Loki having a sandwich. Loki pressed a kiss to Peter's cheek, making the younger boy a blushing mess.

"Ew, PDA. I get that he's your boyfriend but please, not around me." Ned groaned, pressing his head to the table. Peter smiled leaning his head on Loki's shoulder.

Loki smirked, and the moment Ned looked up he pressed his lips against Peter's soft, cold ones.

"Guys!" He groaned but Peter couldn't hear him, pressing his lips against Loki's as well. They pulled away.

"You asked for it." Loki said, leaning his chin on his hand while Peter processed this, face flushed.

Ned looked at them with disbelief written across his face. "Peter, I know you're a bottom- like the ultimate powerbottom- but please act like you switch or something."

Peter blushed even more, travelling down his neck.

"I don't know why I try. God I wish MJ wasn't on vacation."

"W-well, she's coming back tomorrow, right?" Peter stuttered.

* * *

Peter and Loki walked home. Well, more like parkoured and jumped on other roofs.

"The- the kiss-"

"I should have gotten your consent."

Peter looked up at the god. "No, I liked it! Really, I like you. But- are we actually a thing or not?"

"Only if you want to, Spider."

Peter smiled. He pressed a kiss to Loki's lips. "I'd love too."

* * *

Peter and Loki entered the common room, Peter with a big smile and Loki's small. They held hands and Peter sucked on his popsicle they had gotten while walking home.

"Hey, let's do one more thing." Peter whispered. The common room was empty. "Let's makeout on the couch and have them catch us."

Loki smirked and dragged Peter to the couch. He pinned him down, Peter's head on the arm of the sofa. Their lips attached, Loki's tongue slipping in Peter's mouth. The popsicle stick fell on the carpet and Peter moaned, closing his eyes. His arms were pinned behind him.

Porcelain shattered on the ground. The entire team just walked in on their heated makeout.

"PETER BENJAMIN PARKER!" Mr. Stark yelled.

"Go Pete!" Clint cheered at the same time.

"Brother?" Thor asked, staring at the pair. They broke their lips, a string of saliva connecting them.

"Yes?" Loki asked letting Peter go. Peter sat up and wiped his mouth.

Thor shook his head. "It's time for a celebration!"


	2. Day 2: Side Swap // WinterSpider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorta had to ask what this meant. Basically, someone switching sides or teams. Like Nat did (kinda). Alright let's get into this!
> 
> Bucky has met a young boy, his neighbor. He ran away from Steve and signed the Accords. They started trying to revise the Accords.
> 
> Alright, so a bit into the story and I think I'm going to do WinterSpider. Bucky is 20, and Peter is 15.

Bucky entered his apartment after a long day of revising the accords. His neighbor, a young boy name Peter, interned at SI and helped his rehabilation progress.

"Hey Mr. Bucky!" Peter said as he enters his apartment.

Bucky sat on the couch, flipping through the channels. "Hey kid. What are we doing today?"

"Well, after some research I'm going to try and erase the words HYDRA uses to control you. I hacked into HYDRA's bases and learned what they used for you." Peter rambled.

"You hacked into their bases?!" Bucky fell off the couch.

"Yeah. It's not as easy as SI but after some tips from Ned I did it!" Peter excitedly said. "Alright, so here we go..."

* * *

"Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight car." Peter said. Bucky looked at him, confused.

"What was that?" He asked.

Peter smiled in glee. "Yes! It worked!" Bucky grinned at the younger boy's excitement.

* * *

Bucky and Peter entered Tony's lab. "Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! It worked! I got rid of Mr. Bucky's words!"

Tony looked at his mentee and teammate. "Great. Anyways, we got the new, revised accords passed after an anonymous person said that Thaddeus Ross and a few other members in the office is HYDRA."

Bucky looked at Peter. "This doesn't have to do with you hacking into HYDRA, right?"

Tony spat out his coffee at those words. "You did _what_?!"

"Uh- I just found it interesting, I mean- I- yeah..." Peter looked down. "I mean, yes I did hack into HYDRA's bases and deleted a lot of their work after saving it to a flashdrive."

"Attaboy." Tony said and then scolded him. "But still, that's dangerous. Where's this flashdrive anyways?"

"Well," he pulled out a stick that Tony gave him- his Terabyte stick. "I sorta put it into here?"

Bucky facepalmed. "You gave a terabyte stick to your intern? What do you expect him to do with it?"

"It took, like, two hundred Gigabytes. That's a lot, right?" Peter asked, a bit nervously.

Tony stared at the boy. "Whatever. Just- I don't know, don't do most of their work."

"I know that!" Peter protested.

* * *

Bucky and Peter were on the couch, racing each other in Mariocart. What they failed to realize was that the rogues were coming back.

"No! You- stop that!" Bucky yelled, staring at the scren as Peter threw blue shells at him. "No!"

"YES!" Peter yelled as he passed the finish line, landing in first place. "I did it! I beat you!"

Bucky grumbled. He landed in fourth place. He looked at the younger boy, and without warning, he kissed the teen. Peter gasped but started to kiss back, and...

The elevator opened to the rogues, Tony and Pepper.

"Barnes, what the heck?!" Tony yelled.

"What, can't I kiss your personal intern?" Bucky asked as he pulled away from a blushing Peter.

Tony just sighd and looked at the rogues. "Cap, get your friend away from Peter."

* * *

Later that night, in Peter room...

"Well, I'm Spider-Man." He told Bucky.

Bucky shurgged, "Alright. I knew that."

"How?!" He yelped.

"Your voice, and the amount of adorable-ness you both radiate." Bucky said and Peter flushed red. He snuggled into Bucky's chest to hide it. "You tired?"

Peter closed his eyes. He could get used to this. "Mm..." and he fell asleep.

Bucky kissed Peter's forehead. "Love you."


	3. Day 3: Time Travel/Loop \\ IronStrange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't have an AU book without one of these, can we? No. Messing with time is a goddamn classic.
> 
> Peter and Doctor Srange tries to save Tony Stark.

Peter slid in front of Tony, a bit out of breath. "Hey, Mr. Stark. We- we did it. We won." Peter told his mentor. "You did it. You- you won. We won." He trembled and his voice began to break. He was pulled away by Ms(Mrs?). Potts, "I'm sorry, Tony."

He heard his heartbeat fade. He feels the color draining from his face. He knew it was hopeless, but he started chanting "hold on" under his breath.

Peter brought a hand to his face to hide the tears and the devastation so obviously written on his face. He could see the pitying faces of those who saw him.

He sat on some rubble when someone approached him.

"Hello child." It was Doctor Strange. "Are you alright?"

"I-" He trembled and choked out a sob.

Doctor Strange looked down, almost... devastated too? "I fell in love with him after watching him, looking through the futures."

Peter frowned. _Isn't that unlawful?_

"You see, in this timeline, Potts and Stark broke up but were still best friends a bit after Morgan was born." Doctor Strange said, catching onto his train of thoughts.

Peter nodded. "I-I wish I could have saved him. I don't know how, but I could've, Ms. Danvers could've, Mr. Captain America could've, even Ms. Scarlett Witch could have. We're all enhanced, but he's not! We had a better chance at surviving!" he spewed out.

Doctor Strange nodded. "Yes. Take my hand, I have a plan." Peter looked at the hand nervously but took it. A green light glowed and-

"Huh?" He asked, confused. He sat up- when was he laying down?- and noticed the orange sky. It looked like Titan, when they first came back.

"Everyone, come on. It's been five years." Doctor Strange made the portal, but I didn't go through. "Alright," he closed the portal. "Now that their gone, we need to make a plan."

"How are we going to save him?" Peter asks.

"Well, I put us in a timeloop so we have all the time in the world." Doctor Strange said. "We'll spend every seventh day planning. This is our first seventh day."

Peter nods. He's still processing this.

"So, the battle begins with Captain America saying "Avengers, Assemble!" Then, the gauntlet is in Black Panther's hands which you get," Peter nods. He remembers it oh so clearly. "You get overrun by aliens and you web to mjolnir, which Captain America throws to you. Explosions and you ride a pegasus, then Captain Marvel gets the gauntlet. Thanos gets the gauntlet next, no matter how hard anyone tried. Then Stark gets the stones and snaps. If he dies, the loop will restart. If we die, the loop will restart."

"Alright."

* * *

The first time we actually did the loop, Peter saved Tony and got the gauntlet again. This time, though, Danvers was knocked out of commission becausue she attacked Thanos first. Peter was overrun by aliens and a hit has killed him.

The second time Peter felt phantom pain, thus having to sit out. Stark was killed by an alien because Peter wasn't there.

The third time Peter killed the alien and went through the steps again. This time, though, he told Carol to fly up and snap. She didn't listen.

The fourth time Doctor Strange did a spell on the gauntlet. The spell, unfortunately, made Thanos angrier and he proceeded to kill Stark.

The fifth time Doctor Strange stayed by Tony's side. Peter was killed trying to bring the gauntlet one place to another by something falling on him.

The sixth time Peter had to sit out, and Doctor Strange saved Tony. Because no one was there to take the gauntlet from T'Challa, an enemy got the gauntlet and brought it to Thanos who proceeded to snap because Carol wasn't there in time.

The planning day was on the seventh day, and they planned out stategies.

The eighth time Doctor Strange and Peter stayed together. They worked together like a machine, but Peter took a hit meant for Stephen, thus being knocked out of commission and Doc took the gauntlet. Unluckily, Wanda came over and took the gauntlet from him. The enemy came over and killed Wanda, thus getting the gauntlet. Peter tried to get it back, resulting a stab in the chest.

The ninth time Peter took the Gauntlet and went a different direction. He brought it to Captain America, who tried to snap but Peter was stabbed through the head.

The tenth time Peter had to stay back because he had phantom pain from both the eighth and ninth time. Strange saved Tony, but got killed in the explosions.

The eleventh time Doctor Strange had to stay back. Peter had the gauntlet and brought it to Cap, but when he left Captain got overrun by aliens and couldn't snap. Thanos snapped again.

The seventeenth time Stephen was crushed.

The twenty-fourth time Doc tried to send Thanos far away. He came back angerier than ever.

The thirtieth time Peter saved Stark but didn't hug him, instead going to fight some aliens. Stark, confused, tried harder than ever and snapped.

The fourtieth time Peter had someone else save Tony,

The fifty-fifth time Strange kissed Tony and went back to battle. Peter cheered for this action and got the gauntlet. Quill distracted him and he was stabbed.

The seventy-first time Peter pushed Doc and Tony to kiss oone another.

The nintieth time Peter tried to get Carol to snap again, for the twenty-ninth time. He got Strange and Tony to kiss.

The hundredth time Peter got Stephen and Tony to kiss and got fed up. He snapped.

"Hey Thanos, fuck you!" Peter yelled. He snapped. The next thing he knew he was being laid down on some rubble, Doc and Stark in front of him.

"Pete, you did it. Kid," Stark said.

To be honest, the snap didn't hurt. Not like dusting dozens of times. Not like being stabbed. Not like being crushed. He just blinked hazily at his father-figures.

"Hey Doc, Mr. Stark," he said. "It doesn't hurt." _Not anymore._

Doctor Strange nodded. "We'll get you a hospital. Come on, Peter."

"One hundred times." Peter whispered.

Peter passed out.

* * *

Unlike Carol, who didn't want to snap, and unlike Captain America, who couldn't snap, Peter was able to when he thought it was the only way.

He just wanted to see his father figures together.

And he did.

He wakes up in the hospital. That's new. "I'm not on Titan?" He asked weakly. He sat up, looking around. It was empty. He held up his hand. It was a bit burnt, but other than that it was fine. _Why is it burnt_? He thought. He recalled the battle beforehand. "No way, I didn't die?"

He didn't die. They were out of the timeloop! Right? Please, please let that be the case.

"Come on Loki, Natasha, Gamora. Come meet your savior." _Right. He wanted to bring everyone baack who died because of the war, and get rid of Thanos, his army and followers._

"Stark, he's probably asleep." That was a male voice- not Strange's (who he has been well acqainted to) or anyone he's heard of. Might be Loki.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter asked, looking at the door as it opened. Strange was floating next to Stark.

Tony smiled. "Hey kid. You already up? It's only been a night."

He blinked tiredly, looking at Doctor Strange. "Oh, okay. I'm not that tired." _To be honest he wants to make sure he's not in the loop._

"It's alright kid. Just go to sleep."

* * *

A week after Tony and Stephen announced their relationship. Peter smiled at that. His father-figures are together. Peter had some newfound abilities, he's stronger and able to fly, as well as not needing to breathe or thermogulate (that's something he needs to thank the stones for. No more hibernation!). Spider-Man masks were being sold, and murals being painted. Peter finally came out.

"Hey, I'm Peter Parker. The intern of Mr. Stark for 3 years, unless you include the blip. And, well, the truth is? I am Spider-Man." Yeah, taking a page out of Mr. Stark's book. He met his little sister, Morgan.

"Up! Up!" She shouts when he flies, carrying her.

He's still learning side-affects of his newfound powers. His metabolism is faster and he needs less sleep, but he has to et more and meds don't work on him. He's able to talk to any species (spiders more-so) and any language. He ages slower, though.

"Hey Peter!" Ned says. "You finally told everyone you're Spidey!" Jaws slacked. "Next you're going to tell me you're the cause that Mr. Stark and Doctor Strange are together!"

Peter rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Well..."

"No way!"

Ms. Potts and Ms. Romanov got together. Thaddeus was killed (thanks Deadpool!) and Peter took Online College classes while attending Midtown.

Peter goes underwater in the lack and found seashells, creating necklaces out of it. "For my little sister," is written in the locket. "From your big brother, Spider-Man, Peter Parker!"

He was adopted by Mr. Stark- now dad,- and Aunt May and Uncle Happy got together ("What?!").

Dr. Dad (Strange) has taught him how to make portals ("You saved the universe afer trying a hundred times.") and make pocket worlds.

He met Shuri, his new Vine and Meme buddy ("This bitch empty!" "YEET!"). And has often pranked the other Avengers with her ("My room! What happened?!").

Nebula is now his older sister, who's very over-protective of him. The Avengers are his family, and Steve and Bucky became bfs (with a bit of... coaxing.) Thor and Bruce were together for awhile now, in a secret relationship.


	4. Day 4: Meet The Actors \\ Irondad+Spiderson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony comes to our world by the latest villain of the week. Hopefully they'll be able to fix the device soon, because this 'glitching' is not fun.

"Hey Mr. Stark!" Peter greeted, swinging into battle.

Tony, shooting the villain, acknowledged the boy. "Hey kid, what're you doing here?"

Shooting a web, Peter replies "I was just in the neighborhood!"

"One day those words'll get you killed," Tony said.

Peter rolled his eyes. "And how so?"

"I don't know. We'll be fighting aliens and you come over like, _Hey Mr. Stark_ just like you did today and then I ask what you're doing here, and you'd say those words. You'd hop on the spaceship because someone else got abducted and then I'd have to come and, well, aliens or some weird magical shit would kill you. Because you decided to be "in the neighborhood"."

Peter paused, mulling over those words. "You're overthinking it."

"Uh huh."

They fought the villain for about an hour- _damn that guy has a lot of tech_ \- and then he pulls out more tech. It was a... wrist thing?

"You will meet your doom!" He yells, for like the 7th time today, and opens a portal sucking them in. Peter, following his spidey-sense, webs onto the wrist-thing. "No, my goober!" Peter snorted at those words but inevitably, they got sucked into the portal. It closed behind them, not seeing the villain glitch out, dusting into ashes.

* * *

"WooOAh-" Peter shrieked. He'd later deny he shrieked, no matter what the camera video feed played.

"Kid, you okay?" Tony asked as they finally landed. He flew into the air, catching the spider-person.

"Oh my god Mr. Stark that was super cool!"

Tony sighed in relief, landing on a rooftop. "You are not to do that again. What are you holding?"

Peter looked down to the gadget in his hands. It seemed a bit burnt, broken, and didn't work but vaguely fixable.

"I don't know what this is. It was the vilLain's- techy guy?- last tech, last resort." Peter said, examining the thing. It looks like somehing... he would make. He could probably improve it more, add webshooters maybe? Nanotech once they further experiment with it?

"Good job, kid. We should find out where we are." Tony said, his nanotech helmet melting away. "It's.. 2018. Alright, maybe not time travel. But... is that a movie called _Into the Spider-Verse_? Really?"

"Like the multi-verse! Except, with Spider-Men! Cool!" Peter exclaimed, looking at the buildboard.

"There's enough of you, so no thank you." Tony said, staring at the poster in distaste. Peter opened a hologram, and started typing.

"Huh, there's no such thing as Stark Industries except in this fandom called.. Marvel?" Peter asked, looking through it. "Spider-Man: Homecoming. Tom Holland as Spider-Man. He looks- exactly like me. How the hell? Jeez, this place has really, _really_ bad tech. They use Apple!

"Well, here's the movie. They use goobers to travel the multi-verse- _Holy shit_ that guy called this a goober! Does that mean-"

Tony stared at the hologram Peter produced. "Well, it says something about glitching, when you travel to a different universe and it doesn't accept your atoms-"

At that moment they started glitching. Peter fell and Mr. Stark kneeled.

"That hurt!" Peter moaned from the ground where he fell. "Oh my god we travelled the multi-verse-"

Tony stood up. "No. I do not accept this."

"- Mr. Stark we have a goober, we glitched, and- I want to meet my actor!" Peter excitedly exclaimed.

"No kiddo." Tony said, the nanotech sliding off of him to show a suit.

Peter turned to Tony. "Please?"

Tony tried. He tried so hard to resist those puppy eyes. But alas, he's fallen. "Who's my actor?"

"Robert Downey Junior." Peter said, flicking through the hologram like he always did in the lab. "Wait- I don't have any clothes!"

"You could just, I don't know, wear it?" Tony said sarcastically.

The bug eyes widened. "Oh yeah!" Peter took off his mask. "We should..." he hacked until he found a hotel. "Hm... Alright, I found the place. Let's go."

Tony rubbed his forehead. "God I can't believe you're such a dumbass yet so smart."

Peer wrinkled his nose before swinging away, mask back on. Tony rolled his eyes, Iron Man suit forming over him as he flew towards the boy.

People shouted and pointed upwards towards the hero. "The Avengers don't exist in this universe. Nor do aliens." Peter explained to Tony as they neared a hotel. Peter swung on a balcony, knocking on the glass door.

* * *

"You returning for the night?" RDJ asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I have this feeling." Tom said, entering his room.

Robert smirked. "Like your spidey-sense?" Tom rolled his eyes and shut the door in Rob's face. The laughter still carried through the thin walls but soon faded away. And then knocks came from the balcony door. He looked over there and saw a Spider-Man costume and an Iron Man costume flying a bit behind him.

Tom froze in shock, staring at the glass door. He numbly walked over there, opening the door. The mask was pulled off. It was like staring at a mirror.

"Woah," they breathed in sync.

* * *

"So you're telling me a villain that had a goober brought you here?" Tom asked the two heroes on his couch.

They nod. "Well, I got the goober I just need some tools and a few parts to fix it. You got anything?" Peter asked.

"Is the old man not going to do anything?" Tom asked cheekily.

"Hey!" Tony squaked indiginately.

The two ignore him. "Mr. Stark isn't needed."

"He might as well meet Robert," Tom said, pulling out his phone. "Hey rob, I have someone for you to meet."

* * *

"Tom, how do you get into these messes again?" Robert asked, exasperated.

"Peter, why do you do this trouble?" Tony asked at the same time as Rob.

"It's not my fault, It's not like I look for trouble, trouble finds me!" They both say in sync, throwing their hands in the air. Peter squeaks, looking at Tom. 

"Wow. Wanna watch Into the Spiderverse?"

"Yes!"

* * *

"Bye Mr. Downey, bye Tom!" Peter yells, setting the goober up.

"Don't forget to visit us!" Tom yells as Peter and Tony are sucked up.

Robert stared at the spot Peter and Tony were.

Peter and Tony were spewed out somewhere that is not home. In fact, when Peter looks at he screens, it says... _Spider-Man, otherwise known as Peter Parker is dead_! In fact, it reminded him a lot of...

"We're in the movie Into the Spider-Verse," Peter breathed. Tony looked around. 

"Well, how are we going to get home now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutting it close here, huh. Anyways, the punishment for not writing this on the due date is:  
> I have to finish writing the chapter BUT it has to be 2500+ words  
> Write the day I'm on and I have to have an added thing for the day I'm on.


	5. Day 5: Angels+Demons

**Story 1: Head Angel**

Peter fought, using the techniques he's learned while being head angel. It might've been a dream, it might not even be real, but Peter still remembers his time.

Then, Mr. Stark, his father figure, is knocked away from Thanos. Peter remembers what was said about him in the afterlife, how he needs to be put down.

He runs towards his father figure, everyone in his path stepping away. He looks at Tony. He seems to be knocked out.

Peter looked at Thanos.

"So," Peter stood up, filling something rip out of his back. "Thanos, you are the one who's been causing so much trouble in the afterlife?"

He slowly walked towards the titan, everyone in his path clearing away. White wings twice his size sprouted out his back. A golden halo appeared above his head.

"Someone needs to remind you that your morality are those worthy of Hell." Peter said, oh so camly yet dangerous. "What better than the head of heaven?"

Peter shot out a web, streams of light flowing through it. He locked on the gauntlet, pulling it towards him. Thanos' skin was burnt and Peter pulled out a longsword, those he learnt to use back at heaven. Peter attacked Thanos, moving at the speed of light. Peter left Thanos there, gashes along his body.

Peter flew over to Tony, landing besides him. "Mr. Stark?" He notices Tony holding something in his hand. The Infinity Stones. He must've grabbed them whilst being knocked back, but got knocked out when hitting the ground. Peter picked up the stones. He grabbed the orange one, watching it form into a crown. "Huh."

"Well, I have strict orders to kill Thanos instead of dusting him because he can't ever be allowed out. So, uh, let me just-" Peter flew over to Thanos, cutting his head clean off. Peter watched Thanos' spirit go to the afterlife, then he looked around him. "Hey inevitable, you do know that God doesn't bleed right? By then he's no god, a demigod, maybe. But pure gods don't bleed." Peter snapped.

"Hello, Peter Parker, Head of Angels." Peter looked to see Mistress of Death and Soul.

"Is it my time?" Peter asked.

Death said "It could be if you want."

"Or you could stay alive," Soul told him. "Of course you'll keep some of your powers, but you'll still be alive."

Peter looked between the two. "I'd like to stay alive, please. After all, I'd like to live my life with my new sister."

Soul and Death smiled. "Alright. Take these people with you, and please be safe my champion." Soul handed him a bundle of souls and kissed his forhead as he faded away. "Just remember, they don't remember you're an angel anymore. All they know is that you snapped and survived."

Peter woke up again, in a strange room. It had Star Wars posters and action figures, boxes of legos and pictures hanging on the wall. Peter sat up and stood off of his strangely comfortable bed. He left the room. Is this the lakehouse?

"Hello?" He asked, moving towards the stairs. He climbed down, looking out the window. It was dark, stars and moon shining. He sat on the couch, a glowing crown on the table. He picked it up. The soul stone. The crown was put on his head as he left the house.

Soft grass tickled his feet. Animals left the forest towards him. Deer and small critters crowded around him and he sat down on the dock, feet skimming the water. The animals rested behind him. He fell asleep, stone shining in the moonlight.

That's how Tony finds him, surrounded by sleeping animals.

* * *

**Story 2: The Angels at School**

"Hey Ned," Peter took out a crown. It was made out of stardust but disguised to look like plastic. "You ready to get our new mission?"

Ned got out a necklace that's also in the same situation as Peter's; made out of stardust but looked like plastic. "Yep."

Peter put on his crown and suddenly he glowed. When the glow disappeared he was wearing a white robe with gold accents. The gems on the crown were red and blue. Angel wings were folded on his back and a halo rested upon his head. A large, black spider design was on the middle of his robe.

Ned put on his necklace. One the glow disappeared he wore a black robe with green accents. If you looked closely you could see that the green accents were lines of code. The necklace had a usb stick at the end of it now. Crystal green wings were folded on his back, a green halo on the side of his head.

"Alright, let's go," Peter said, and unfolded his wings. He took off through the clouds, going to the sky castle. Ned followed.

They landed near the gate. Ned stood next to Peter, guards bowing as they walked past.

"You don't have to bow," Peter told them, smiling. He radiated a warm, energetic and happy aura.

They continued walking down the palace, reaching the throne room.

"What do you need, Infinity Stones?" Peter asked. The orange woman stepped from her throne, ruffling Peter's hair. "Mom!" Peter yelped in surprise.

"Hey," Ned waved at Mind, his father. Mind waved to his son.

Soul sat back down on his throne. "There has been a disturbance in the universe. We need you to fix it. And for this, you'll have to go to Earth. The Mad Demon, or Titan as some refer him to, has escaped. And he's looking for our physical form."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the second story I'm planning to make it like, a story. Not in this drabble book.


	6. Day 6: Gamer/Gaming

Peter was swinging around, school having just ended. Then he saw something on the rooftop. It was.. a necklace? He frowned, picking it up. It seemed to be broken. He could fix it.

He swung back to the tower with the necklace.

* * *

"I'm going to my lab!" He told Tony. Tony nodded. Peter closed his lab door, setting the necklace on the table. He started working on it.

After an hour, he closed the necklace again, fully fixed. He put it on, wanting to see what it does. He watched it get absorbed into his skin and started panicking.

_Ding!_

Peter frowned, looking around. There was a blue screen in front of him with white text. A hologram? No, it was more like something from a game.

**_Hello, Peter Parker. Welcome to the game._ **

Yep. Something from a game. How does it know who he is?

_**Let's do the tutorial.** _

* * *

**Peter Parker: LEVEL 21  
** **Strength(STR): 345  
Speed(SPD): 200  
Acrobatics(ACR): 400  
Climbing/Sticking(CLB): 340  
** **Intelligence(INT)/IQ: 210  
** **Wisdom(WIS): 200  
Spidey-Sense (SS): 100  
** **Common Sense(CS): 45  
Luck(L): 10  
** **SKILL POINTS: 24**

**Currency  
Gold: 0  
USD: $21.32  
[Currency Trade]**

**ABILITIES!  
Gamer's Mind  
**Sleep? For the weak. Mind Control? Mind Messing? Hah! Said who? Panic? Who's she?  
This skill makes it so that you don't need to sleep and you can't get your mind messed with. You get a calm mind instead of panicking.

**Spider-Man**  
The radioactive blood gave you powers. You used those powers to become a hero. You're a spider-like human. And you're a vigilante/hero, saving people whenever possible.  
This skill gives you spider-like abilities and good PR.

**Genius** **Mind**  
You're smarter than the rest. Especially in chemistry and engineering.  
This skill gives you the ability to adapt quickly, plan under pressure, and understand anything quickly.

**Languages  
** So what, is only knowing English not good enough for you? You know Spanish, Italian, German and Russain.  
You are able to understand languages quickly due to learning SPANISH and ITALIAN at a young age.

**LOCKED! Infinity  
** Unlock this ability to find out what it is.

**[MORE]**

* * *

The tutorial ended and Peter was shooketh.

_Ding!_

**You have completed the tutorial, thus gaining +250G and +300EXP.**

Peter dismisssed the screen like he'd dismiss a hologram.

_Ding!_

**You have 3 new quests.**

Peter opened the quest menu.

**Quest: A Party  
** Invite some friends to join your party! They'll get the system too. **[More]**

**Quest: One True...  
** The Asgardian Gods have come to Earth. What are they to you? **[More]**

**Quest: The Accords  
** Destroy the accords! We're just humans with extra unique-ness! **[More]**

Peter opened **Quest: A Party**.

**Quest: A Party  
** Invite some friends to join your party! They'll get the system too.  
A party is a group of players who are connected to each other and is like a clique or something.   
Enter your friend's menu by looking at them, saying "Open Menu". Then select "Add to Party".

Peter smiled at this. He left the room after dismissing the screen. He opened his inventory, getting out his spidey-suit and throwing his bag in it.

"I'm going to patrol, Mr. Stark!" Peter told Mr. Stark in his lab. His mask was off.

Tony didn't glance up. "Alright kid, stay safe."

And Peter jumped out the window, Spider-Man suit on and mask being thrown on.

Time to go to Ned's.


	7. Day 7: Body Swap \\ Stucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve are hit by a potion by the latest villain. They have to wait for the affects to wear off. Is kissing your boyfriend in your body considered masturbation or..?  
> Peter's suffering. Enhanced hearing is not doing him well.

The Avengers fought the latest villain, witchy-magic Peter called him.

Peter looked over to Steve and Bucky. "Uncle Steve, Uncle Bucky! Watch out!"

Steve and Bucky dodged, but alas some of the potion fell on them. They quickly defeated the villain, and Steve and Bucky passed out.

"Something's wrong," Wanda told the team while they took Steve and Bucky to the medbay.

Peter frowned. His Spidey-Sense tingled slightly, _something's wrong._ "Yeah, I feel it too."

Bucky and Steve woke up.

"Oh god," Peter whispered. He stared at the scans of the potion. "They switched bodies."

* * *

"So," Steve stared at Bucky in his body.

"Yep." Bucky said, staring at Steve in his body.

They shared a kiss.

Peter covered his eyes, walking by the room. It was only 7:10, and he was heading to school. "It's too early for that, Uncle Stee, Uncle Bucky!" He whined, entering the elevator.

The duo stared as the elevator closed and just went back in.

Peter gagged at the sounds he could hear. The elevator music only made it worse.

"God fucking damn it." He was in a sour mood that day.

"You alright dude?"

Peter stared at his bestfriend, deadpanned. _"Ah~ daddy! More daddy!"_ He mocked. "My poor ears can't. I am not alright."

Ned gagged at hearing that from his best friend, and sort-of-younger-brother. "Alright I get it. But... who?"

"The supder-soldiers. As in hundred-year-old people." Peter said, growling slightly. "Worst, they're bodies are swapped."

"Dude I did _not_ need to know that!" Ned said, pushing Peter.

Peter glared at his best friend. "If I know it you have to also."

* * *

Tony backed into the elevator, heading to the lab. He threw up slightly in his mouth at Steve and Bucky.

* * *

Peter sat in the lab, trying to avoid the commonroom.

"Mr. Stark, why are they so goddamn loud?" He asked his mentor.

Stark stared at him. "Right, enhanced hearing. I don't know, they don't even have soundproof walls on so."

Peter groaned.

* * *

Peter entered the common room for a snack. And there they are. On the couch. Like some porno. Like-like- like disgusting people. Peter didn't know how they last that long, but didn't dwell on it. He saw some training equipment- must've trained earlier- and then come back. Peter backed into the elevator, hitting the roof. Might as well die.

* * *

Peter was in a phonecall with Ned. "And they didn't even bother to go to their room! They're just on the couch, doing _it_ like some horny teens!"

"Please dude, I do not need to know this," Ned cried.

"I suffer, you suffer. Anyways I can hear them now with my enhanced hearing! My poor virgin eyes won't be the same ever again!"


	8. Day 8: Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is Peter's bio father  
> Bruce is Ned's bio father

"Hey Ned!" Peter greeted, doing their handshake.

"Hey dude! Can I come over today, like sleepover? My parents are going on vacation today and they don't want me to stay home alone." Ned asked.

Peter took out his phone, texting his dad. He got a yes back. "You're good to go!"

* * *

Peter and Ned stood in the large gym. "So we're going to fly today."

"Me? I'm only gliding. You're flying. You have the oh-so great wings after all." Ned argued. His wings unfolded.

Peter's wings unfolded too. "Alright, Banner. You do you."

"You do you, Stark." Ned replied.

They both laughed at their joking.

"You're lucky your wings are big enough to glide. Did you see Flash's wings?!" Peter giggled.

"Yeah, they were so small, like a hand's width!" Ned laughed.

"Yeah!"

And they took off, Ned gliding throughout the room and Peter flying through the obstacle course.

* * *

Tony entered the room, wings folded. "Hey boys, having fun?"

"Hey dad! Yeah, loving the new obstacle course!" Peter called out.

"Yeah, this place is super open! Perfect for my wings." Ned said, landing on the fake grass.

Tony smiled at the kids. "Alright, it's time to go to the lab."

"Yes!" Ned and Peter shouted. 

* * *

"So if we do this then that it'll, hopefully, work," Peter said, writing down an equation on the board.

Ned scanned it. He picked up a marker and wrote something different. "Yeah, you're right. And we could do this and this to get it to do that, right?"

"Yep! Let's try it!"

* * *

"Bet'cha can't catch me!" Peter shouted, jumping off of Stark Tower. A mask- different from Spider-Man's- adorned his face. Ned followed in a similar mask.

Their wings unfolded and Peter flew away, Ned gliding right behind him.

That's how Night Monkey (Peter, wearing a black mask) and Day Monkey (Ned, wearing a white mask) was born.


	9. Day 9: Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes from a special bloodline where they get powers of a spider. Peter's the strongest one yet.  
> This only includes 1st year.

Book One: Peter Parker and the Pranks

Peter practiced his magic in his room. Ned, Ron and Harry, his roommates, watched.

"Impervius," Peter said, casting it to his clothing.

Ned piped up, "what does that do?"

Peter looked over to his friend. "Well, I have a feeling the Avengers are going to have a prankwar tomorrow. I'm getting ready for it."

The Avengers are a group of talented young wizards and witches, all at least in their 4th year. They are currently in their 1st year, a bit after halloween.

Harry's eyes widened. "No way, the last one was horrendous!"

"Bloody hell, mate. You can't be serious." Ron said.

Peter smirked, looking at his journal. "I'm going to prank them back. For us."

Ned, Harry and Ron all smirked too. "Alright, you do you."

* * *

Peter wore his scarf and robe, heading to the dining room. His roommates followed, all chatting with each other. They entered the dining room, not noticing the mostly soaked students.

Water fell ontop of them. The only one uneffected was Peter, the water splitting apart from him.

"Dude, what the heck?" Ned yelped, cold water soaking him.

"Bloody hell, this is cold!" Ron said, wringing out his hair. Peter just raised an eyebrow at the three.

"How'd you avoid that, Peter?" Harry asked, taking off his robe.

Peter smiled at the three. "You should study more. Remember the charm I did last night on my clothes? Yeah. Comes in handy, right?"

The three just stared, jaw slacked, as he made his way over to the table. They followed him. Peter got out his journal from inside his robe.

"Good job, Parker!" Clint yelled from the Hufflepuff table. Peter noticed Hermione also dry.

"Hey Hermione."

"Parker. Good job, what did you use?"

"Impervius, you?"

"I didn't notice they were going to do a prank war this week, luckily I saw the water coming. I used Arresto Momentum to slow the water so I could pass." Hermione said, looking up from her book.

"Ah," I said and returned to my book.

It was pretty awkward, ever since Ron had dissed Hermione but then saved her.

I read the book, looking for a prank for Clint. I got out my wand, hid it under the table, and whispered "Arachavis," doing the motion. Spiders crawled out the tip of my wand. With my mind, I controlled them to crawl over to Clint. I looked up at Clint who was watching the doorway. Spiders crawled upon him.

He shrieked.

* * *

"Did you see Barton and all those spiders that crawled up him?" Ned asked them as they wandered the halls. It was Saturday.

"Yeah! It was hilarious!" Peter said, chuckling.

Ron smiled. He said, "Yeah, I think it was a prank. Maybe the Black Widow?" 

Harry shook his head. "No. I don't think Romanoff would do that to Barton. She's usually more cruel. Especially for revenge."

"That _was_ cruel! If that happened to me, then..." Ron trailed off, shivering. Ned caught on, shivering too.

Peter chuckled.

"Hey, _you_ have a pet spider! You'd love it if it'd happen to you!" Harry accused.

"Yeah, you're true. But Romanoff probably didn't do it. She'd probably humiliate him. Not use spiders." Peter said.

Ned stared at his best friend, betrayed. "Those were spiders! She's the black widow!"

Peter glanced around. "I have something to tell yall."

"Yeah?" Ned asked.

Peter got out his wand. "Muffliato." He turned towards the three. "I did it. I pranked Barton."

"No way!" Ned yelled. Harry stood, fozen in shock and Ron looked at Peter.

"I so did."

"Woah," Harry breathed out. "You actually pranked an Avenger."

Peter looked at the trio. "Don't mention it. Or else..." he glared at the three and lifted the Muffliato spell.

* * *

Peter didn't go home for Christmas. The squad went to the Weasleys.

"Hey, I'm Peter!" Peter said.

"I'm Ned!"

"Harry Potter!"

* * *

Peter put on his weasley sweater. It was baggy like he requested. "Oh, this is comfy."

Ned nodded. "Yeah!"

* * *

"This is an invisible cloak! And.." Harry stared, wide-eyed at the broom.

* * *

"We're going back to Hogwarts!" They said.

George and Fred put a note in Peter's case while he wasn't looking.

* * *

 _Prank the Avengers for us. Use these items.  
_ - _Gred and Forge_

* * *

Peter smirked. 

The Avengers, later that day, were the victims of pranks. Even the Black Widow.

Clint had purple hair for the rest of the week (his cat had matching fur too, with splotches of black and pink), while Thor's hair was shorter (like the one in IW). Natasha's hair was shorter and blond, while Wanda's was red. Bruce had all his muggle clothing dyed green or purple, and Tony's was dyed red and gold. Steve's was dyed blue, red and white. The Weasley twins were laughing, and Peter was an honorary twin.

That was not even half the pranks pulled on them.

* * *

Peter snuck in after Harry, using his Spider powers. He took the stone.

"I don't have the stone," Harry told the teacher truthfully.

* * *

Peter snuck the dragon off. He clung onto the ceiling, and his friends got in trouble.


	10. Day 10: Mafia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is an orphan found by Tony Stark, the Mob boss. His new life is better now.

Peter sat in the alleyway, his belongings stuffed in a bag. He grabbed the bag and started climbing the wall. He reached the rooftop. Resting his had on the wall, he curled up. He passed from exhaustion.

Awaking again, he found himself in a room, blankets piled ontop of him. He sat up, rubbing his eye. One thought ran through his head; _where am I_?

* * *

A year later, at 15 years old, he finds himself in his room, studying.

"Kid, come downstairs! Dinner's ready!" That's his new father, Tony Stark. Mafia Boss. Yeah. At first he wasn't so sure, but now he's fine with it. Peter made his way down the stairs, tinkering with a piece of machinery.

He sat at the table. Books stacked in front of him with packets of homework. "Hey dad, what's for dinner?"

"Lasagna. You doing good in studies?" Dad asked him.

Peter nodded aking a bite. "Yeah! I got an A+ at chemistry..."

* * *

"I'm sorry, he's gone." Peter peered into the hospital room. There laid Thaddeus Ross, the dull, peircing sound of a long beep filled the room.

Peter smirked and left.

* * *

Peer shot the man. "Ten paces, fire!" He yelled. The man he shot fell to the ground, skull shattered. The sound of a gunshot resounded through the street. People stared, some terrified and some running away. Someone even started calling the authorities.

Alarms rang throughout the street as Peter made his escape.

* * *

Peter, at his new job, tipped some poison into the drink of his target.

The target's corpse was taken away and he was let off innocent.

* * *

"Remember, I'm deaf and you don't speak English if they ask," Matt, his bodyguard reminded him. Peter nodded. A police officer pulled up to them, because they were close to the drugring they had taken down.

"What are you doing here?"

After putting up a thick mask, Peter and Matt was let go.

* * *

"Well, I suspect that the current President, Pepper Potts, is in the mafia." Ned whispered to Peter.

Peter frowned, _of course my aunt's in the mafia_ , but he kept quiet. "Well, I don't know. I personally don't think so, she seems super nice and kind."

"What, don't believe woman empowerment, loser?" MJ asked him. _No, I'm covering for my aunt_! 

"No, of course not. I just think that'd she be more like, the boss of the mafia if she was in the mafia. And the boss... makes questional decisions." Peter said back.

Mj made a noice of verification, going back to her book.


	11. Day 11: Reincarnation \\ Lams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Harrison is the reincarnation of Alexander Hamilton. When his mother died of cancer, he got his memories back.

Alexander was reading a book when he got the call.

"Hello?" He asked.

"This is (insert hospital), we are deeply sorry for the loss of your mother." The person behind the line continued speaking but Alex wasn't listening.

His head hurt. He blanked out.

* * *

_"Alexander Hamilton." A voice called within the depths. Suddenly, the world became brighter, books stacked one upon another. Unlike the darkness, he was in a bright library. "Alexander!"_

_Alexander picked up a book, reading it. It was of Alexander Hamilton._

_And then he woke up._

_But not as Harrison. As Alexander Hamilton._

* * *

"Ugh," Hamilton awoke in his bed. "Can't believe I've been reincarnated. And I'm an orphan again!" A grin crept up, a familiar smirk. "Never have I ever been in a true, loving relationship."

He got out the bed. He threw on some clothes- a blue coat with a white undershirt and fighting pants..

Alexander Harrison was well versed in technology, a great hacker and a tech engineer, but horrible at lying. Well, Hamilton was a great liar. 

* * *

Walking down the street, Alex was writing in his journal. His posture straight, backpack hanging on his shoulder as he headed to school.

Harrison was fourteen when Hamilton took over.

He went to his locker, entering the code by muscle memory. He took out what he needed.

His bully, Quin walked up to him, sneering. Hamilton suddenly turned with a glare. He stared the bully down. Quin started to sweat, and looked away. Hamilton closed his locker, heading towards his class. His coat flowing behind him. He read a book while doing so.

* * *

"Harrison, are you paying attention?" The history teacher asked. Alexander took a glance at the board. "Answer this."

"Thomas Jefferson and Aaron Burr fought for presidency, and Thomas won because Washington trusted Alexander Hamilton to make a choice. Hamilton chose Thomas to become president, even if he was an enemy or rival." Alex said without taking a glance up from what he was writing.

The history teacher nodded, turning back to the board. He had sweat dripping off his face.

* * *

It's been a few months since he's reincarnated.

Hamilton sat alone at lunch, typing on his laptop at record speed. He finished his essay for ELA, 26 pages. The teacher might appreaciate that.

Unbeknowest to him, someone was watching with wide eyes.

"Ugh I swear, they've got it wrong! Laurens was gayer than Lafeyette, and that's saying something!" He muttered, typing something. "All it says is that he's homosocial. And what the fuck, why doesn't it mention that Hercules and Lafeyette dating? The future isn't as great as it could be. Ugh!"

The person watching Alex stared. Breath hitching, he turned to his friends. "There's another reincarnation."

* * *

Someone tapped Alex's shoulder. "Go away Jefferson, you're already president. Go talk to your wife, or maybe your slaves." He muttered, writing in the page. Someone tapped him again. "Laurens, I swear. I love you and all, but I'm writing."

He was tapped again. "What."

"Hammy?" The person asked.

Alex groaned in annoyance. "Laur, stop fucking calling me that."

He was tackled.

"Guys?"

* * *

"I'm an orphan." He told Burr. "You?"

"Me too. Hm." Aaron said.

* * *

"Never have I ever killed my friend," Hamilton stated.

Burr took a sip. "Jeez, stop attacking me. Never have I ever married someone I don't love," Burr said.

Alex sipped. "Never have I ever-"

* * *

Alex and John was talking.

"Can I try something?" John asked. Hamilton nodded. John's lips slammed into his. Shocked, he stilled, but eventually gained his bearings and kissed back.


	12. Day 12: Powers \\ Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, did someone say reincarnation? In the Marvel World oop.  
> I'm using google translate so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day flies by when you are focusing on reading one book. That's what happened to me.  
> Have some brother like Lafayette and Hamilton relationship.

Ever since the age of four, Peter has changed.

1\. His parents died.

2\. He isn't Peter Parker anymore.

As confusing as that is, he's had a headache the moment he was told his parents are gone. A headache bloomed, and he laid in bed in his room. The memories came next. For a few days he lied in bed, memories attacking him at all sides.

And he's not Peter Parker.

"Aunt May, Uncle Ben?" He asked his gaurdians. "Can we- can we change my name to Alexander?"

Aunt May's eyes softened. "Sure Pe- Alexander."

"Of course bud," Uncle Ben said, messing with his hair.

Alexander smiled.

* * *

Alex studied languages, math and science, engineering and chemistry to pass time. Sure, he's skipped a grade but his Aunt wants him to have a normal life (Alexander had scoffed at that internally, he's reincarnated). Sure, he writes twenty-page (sometimes more) essays in class (the teachers enjoy reading the essays).

He has asthma but that doesn't mean he's weak. In fact it makes him stronger. His hair is tied in a low, short ponytail. His hair is still curly. He either has his nose in a book or writing most of the time, unless he's studying. Then he's in the library reading _and_ writing. He has a strong understanding of all the subjects, though he's reluctlant on calling himself a genius.

Anyways, he goes to Midtown High on a scholarship, he meets Ned and talks down the bully so much that he's thoroughly red. He doesn't spend much time with anyone, yet that doesn't mean he isn't well-versed with anyone. He has blackmail on every student and teacher, and knows every single person there.

He keeps weapons hidden on him (He will not let anyone die on his watch) and is a great fighter, self-training himself with any resourse he could use.

And then Oscorp. That was a disaster, in fact a week later they are taken down (just like Hammer Industries a few years ago. He doesn't have any part of that [that's a lie]). He shares DnA with a spider.

He doesn't have asthma anymore, so that's a plus.

* * *

"Hello everyone, today we have an exchange student. Maquis Aquin," Alexander doesn't look up from where he's writing. "He's French. Does anyone here know French?"

Alexander hesitantly brings his hand up. "Oui!"

"Mon ami, what's your name?" He asks, and Alexander is brought back to his memories. Where he met Lafayette.

Without any thought, he replies "Alexander Hamilton, I thought you knew this Lafayette." He stills. He was _not_ supposed to say that. Good thing no one's listening anyways, but still. What the fuck, brain?

Maquis stills next to him too. "Alexander?"

He's pulled into a hug. Alexander, still panicking inside, just mumbles in French. "Pourquoi j’ai fait ça ? Personne n’est censé le savoir. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Alexander? (Fuck, why did I do that? No one's supposed to know. What the fuck, Alexander?)"

Lafeyette just blinks, surprised at the word choice. No, he wasn't that surprised. After all, he _is_ Alexander Hamilton. But in school? Where students could overhear? Huh. "Mon ami, it's me, Lafeyette." He whispered the last part.

* * *

"Aunt May, this is Marquis," Alexander said.

May raised an eyebrow. "Is this your first friend?" Alexander shook his head. That title went to Burr. "So who is your first friend?"

"Burr," Alex said like that explained everything. Lafeyette had this conflicted look.

"Hello, I'm Marquis Aquin." Shortly after that, they went to his room.

Alexander read his book. "So, Lafeyette," Alex started. "STEM school?"

"I could say the same to you, mon ami." Lafeyette countered.

"I was bored."

* * *

"So," Lafeyette and Hamilton walked down the street. "You're an orphan, and being told your parents are dead brought back your memories?"

Alexander huffed, "yep."

"Huh. An orphan again?"

* * *

"You have spider powers." He said it like it was not a question- which is true, he just watched Alexander climb walls. Alex explained it to him very carefully. "Mon ami, stop getting in so much trouble."

"I didn't ask for it!" Alex argued. Lafeyette just raised a brow. "Alright alright. It did get rid of my asthma."

* * *

"Oh my god this is heavy," Lafeyette groaned. Hamilton picked the box up with ease. 

* * *

"How do we get up there?" Hamilton climbed the wall.

* * *

Lafeyette, whenever a problem arises, looks at Hamilton and his powers for help.


	13. Day 13: Assassins + Spies \\ Lams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not historically accurate!

To be honest, Alexander Hamilton didn't know when it happened. Loving someone like this is dangerous. Especially when it's a target.

At first, it started innocently. He met John Laurens a bit after meeting Burr. As a spy or assassin of high skill, pretending to be a spy for the British while actually being a self-indulgent spy, he shouldn't fall in love. He's told this multiple times. It's hard. John was so outgoing and energetic, kind and loud with his opinions.

Hamilton shouldn't fall in love. He tells himself this everyday, everytime, but it's useless. Those freckles and curly hair is _really_ endearing.

As a spy, as an assassin, as a man, he shouldn't fall in love. Especially with the same gender. The king, hell, no one really accepts those people.

At the camp, he shared a tent with Laurens, Lafeyette and Mulligan.

"So, how do you feel about gay people?" Alexander asked randomly one day, writing.

"I'm fine with it," Hercules said.

"Oui, oui." Lafeyette agrees.

Laurens smiles. "I'm gay, so it doesn't really matter much to me."

Hamilton had a feeling brewing at the bottom of his stomach and he felt... helpless about it. A thought popped in his head before he could block it. _I have a chance!_

Right then and there Alex knows he's not straight.

Alex writes letters to the king every now and then. As a spy, the personal spy for the king (how has he gotten such a high position?) he has to.

The next time he sees Washington he's questioned.

"Do you know what these are?" Letters are slammed onto the table in front of him. They're from... "These are from King George. Adressing you. Anything to say?"

That's not how it's supposed to go! He can't just tell Washington he's a spy. The soldiers might hear and then... he'd like to stay. "Sir, I didn't-"

"Hamilton."

Alexander crumbles under the gaze. It isn't anger but _disappointment_. He looks away. "Sir, it's just that I'm a spy and, well, I spied on Britain and they assigned me as a spy and it's just that the king has made me his personal one. Then all this happened which I had to write about. And-"

He's pulled into a hug. "It's alright, son." Alex hadn't noticed he was crying.

* * *

"Lexi!" Alex huffed, turning around to face Laurens.

"I told you not to call me that."

John laughed. Alexander's heart warmed. "Hey, can I tell you something? In private?"

"Sure." They enter their tent, away from the staring eyes. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Well," John's lips smashed onto his. Melting in his embrace, Alex kissed back. "Would you go out with me?"

"Yes!" Alex whisper-yelled

* * *

"Our two spies, Hercules Mulligan and Alexander Hamilton!" George announced.

Alex joined the battler, guns in both hands, firing at every soldier.

* * *

"Alexander," Alex turned to see John. 

"John," he breathed in relief.

The two ran to each other, hugging when they meet in the middle.


	14. Day 14: Ghosts \\ Lams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander came back from the river alive. Or did he? He's a ghost who joins the living under the guise he too is living.

Water rushed by Alexander. How had trying to get rid of flour bags become a near death experience? He closes his eyes, water rushing in his lungs.

It reminds him of the hurricane.

He resurfaces later, floating above water's surface. He dove under, somehow breathing the water with no problem. He found... him. His body, dead at the bottom of the river. Stunned, he got out of the river, floating into the air.

After figuring out he was a ghost, or spirit if you will, he went back. He could be seen and touched but unable to die, which is fine. He could fly and turn invisible.

* * *

"Alexander!" John yelled, hugging the soaking man. "You're alive!"

Alex nods. "Of course I am. Did you think not, my dearest Laurens?" He said the last part a whisper; something to comfort John.

He isn't alive.

* * *

Fighting the redcoats in Yorktown was reckless. Alexander fought, bullets fazing through his body as if he wasn't there. No one noticed, caught up in the fight. A write flag is waved, Alex pretends to try and make peace. He feels something wrong.

* * *

Laurens is dead. Unlike Hamilton, who's corpse is nowhere to be seen and under a river, Laurens died with everyone watching. Laurens can't come back as if he's alive.

Hamilton shook with tears. He turned to see Eliza and Laurens behind her. As a ghost, he can see Laurens.

"I-" He left the room. "I have so much work to do." He entered his room, Laurens fazing through the door.

"You're a ghost?" John asked. Hamilton turned around, floating.

"Ever since Schuylkill river." He admitted, hugging John. Tears tracked down his face. "I'm sorry, my dearest."

John put his chin atop of Hamilton's head. "It's alright."

* * *

Hamilton writes. He writes like there's no tomorrow. He takes John's advice and writes that too. He writes 51; for both him and Laurens.

He kisses Laurens.

They're dead, what does it matter? What, are they going to kill him?

Hah.

* * *

Alexander ignores Maria's advances. After all, Laurens is right there. Instead, he writes laws against abuse and such.

Maria's husband is in prison.

* * *

Alex is caught by George Washington. He and Laurens is in his office, floating around. 

"Well, my dearest Laurens, if we do it gradually there is less chance of war." Alex says, reviewing the book. "Though, Jefferson makes it harder."

"Just duel him!" Laurens groaned.

"Washington won't allow me." Hamilton says. "Besides, we don't need him a ghost too."

The door opens and glass shattering is heard. Alex and John turns to see Washington standing there. "Alexander, John."

"Your excellency!" Hamilton touched the ground, Laurens turning invisible. "You- I-"

"What was that, son?" The door closed.

Hamilton's eyes darted around. "Uh- what was what?"

"Alexander." Washington crossed his arms.

Hamilton looks down ashamed. "I'm a ghost. My body is in the Schuylkill river."

George's breath hitched. "No."

"I'm sorry, sir. I just couldn't leave until the war was won and a country made. And then John wants to end slavery which I do too!" Alexander rambled.

"It's alright." He's pulled into a hug.

* * *

"I propose we can help France in secret." Hamilton says.

* * *

"So," Laurens sat next to him, a quill in hand. Parchment piled ontop of the desk. "If we did this.."

Alex and John wrote together.

* * *

"Herc, Laf!" Alex yelled, hugging the two.

"Mon ami!" Laf hugged him.

"Hamilton!" It was a group hug.

Laurens enterred the room, fazing through the door. "Lexi, where's the parchment-?"

"Is that..."

"Laurens, I swear to god! No one else is supposed to know, especially after Washington!" Alexander groaned, leaving the hug.

"John?" Hercules asked.

Alex groans. "We're ghosts. I died in the Schuykill river and John, well, you know."

Hugs.

* * *

"Guys, come on! Can't you do it somewhere else, or better yet, invisible?" Hercules groans, leaving Alexander's room.

Lafeyette chuckled from the livingroom. "They're dead, let the dead rest in peace."

Alexander couldn't for around, instead a moan leaving his mouth. The door shut, Hercules a little green. Lafeyette laughed at his friend.


	15. Day 15: Magic \\ Lams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revolution starts. Alexander Hamilton and his violet eyes make it through the war.  
> In which Alex has magic.

From a young age Alexander knew he was special. Maybe it was his intelligence, or how he'd rather stay inside and read or write inside instead of play with the other kids. No, it was his violet eyes. Early on, his mother taught him magic. Then his mother died and his cousin commited suicide, a hurricane swept throughout the island and Hamilton boarded a ship.

_In New York you can be a new man!_

New York. Using his magic he found Burr quickly.

* * *

Schuykill River. He was left behind- the men who came with him were dead. His magic saved himself, creating an airbubble around his nose and mouth so he could breathe. The water led him to shore, where he wrote to congress and went back to camp.

Alex often uses his magic in unnoticable ways. He uses it to give his gun unlimited bullets, or, when alone, makes his quill write for him while he writes something else.

"My dearest John, my heart is forever yours." He whispers to John late at night.

Alex wanted to preform a ritual to bring him back. So he did. It drained a lot of energy, he had to rest in bed for over a week.

* * *

"I'm sorry Eliza, but I don't love you like I should- I love you like a sibling." Alex confessed. Eliza's breath hitched.

"That's alright. I was thinking the same too."

* * *

Alexander through an apple to Laurens, a ring settled in the stem. Laurens caught it and took a bite. Lafeyette stared.

"Mon ami, you just- how you say, proposed to John, yeah?" Lafeyette asked. John choked on the apple and Alex blushed.

"I'm sorry, you did what?!" John yelled. He stared at the ring. Hercules laughed and at that moment George Washington entered. He took one glance- Laurens choking, Hercules laughing, Alex red, Lafeyette cheering- and promptly left. Hercules laughed even more.

Laurens took another bite after his choking fit. "Sure, let's get married. It's legal now, anyways." Alex flushed more.

* * *

"So what was that I walked into, Son?" Washington asked when Alex entered work that day. Jefferson, ready to make a comment, stopped when Alex talked.

"I proposed to John, by throwing him an apple. You know, that- yeah. Lafeyette called me out on it, Laurens started choking and Hercules laughed. Then he said yes." Hamilton said, and twisted the band on his finger. "Anyways-"

Jefferson choked on his spit. Burr clapped.


	16. Day 16: Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoop is that reincarnation? Huh

I entered the dorm I share with 3 others. I start college next week, and to be honest? I wish I could take some tests and avoid college altogether. At least my dorm mates are in the same year as me.

Hey, I am Alexander Harrison, previously Hamilton before I was reincarnated. Reincarnation is not unheard of in this world, but it's unlikely. Reincarnated people could either come out as reincarnated or not. Some people were criminals and some were famous people.

Now, don't get me wrong when I say I'm not a public reincarnation. I appreciate the fame and knowledge, it's just that I want to become who I want to be, not have the easy path carved out for me because I'm famous or whatever. Yes, I'm still Alexander Hamilton, have been ever since my father left when I was three, but I want a challenge.

So here I am, in college. The dorm looks like no one has entered yet. My dorm mates must have not been here, then. The hall split into three doors. Two beds per a room, and a restroom. I entered a room and chose the bed next to the window, placing my suitcase and bag on it.

Unlike last round, I don't live in poverty anymore. I could hear the sound of laughing and the sound of the door opening, so my dorm mates must be here. _Great, did they already know each other? That would make me the odd one out._

I sighed and started to unpack. I learned how to be clean and organized after my mother saw my room. I am still messy a lot, but at least I could see the surface underneath!!! Huge improvement if you ask me.

The door opened to three people. I held up my hand in a greeting.

"Oh, are you our new dorm mate? Hi, I'm John Lawrence, major in Art and history." The curly hair boy, John, said. His curly hair was tied and he had freckles decorating his face.

"Je m'appelle Lafayette Maquina," the boy that was tall as fuck said. "Whoops, sorry, my name is Lafeyette Maquina."

"It's fine, I speak French too." I told Lafeyette, reassuring him.

"That's so cool man! I'm Hercules Mapleson, up in it, lovin' it," I cut him off.

"Let me guess, I heard your mother say come again?" I said. He gawked at me. "Well, I'm Alexander Harrison, and there's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait. Just you wait!

I was tackled in a hug. "Hamilton!" "Alexander!" "Lexi!"

I rubbed their backs. "Good to sse you all again."


	17. Day 17: Soulmates \\ Lams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright I'ma do multiple stories for this.

1\. You and your soulmate share the same talents. What one learns, the other can also do. [Canon Era]

John has never really been a good writer, but when he's like, 16 he fucking writes a dozen essays on the most mundane things and he's like, "My soulmate is a great-ass writer." And Mulligan, bless him, is like the father of John and is sitting there staring at the stack of papers jealously. At least he can speak French.

Until one day John speaks it fluently and now there's a growing list of what his soulmate and he could do. John learns art and one day he's able to pick locks and pickpocket people.

Like, what the fuck Laurens how is your soulmate so fucking talented?

Alexander, however, learns to speak English and Spanish through his soulmate and art, he also learns the piano and medical procedures, and war stuff. Alex is happy and keeps learning things to help his soulmate and vice versa. The people at the island are dumbfounded when Alex one day was horrible at swimming and the next day he swims better than most of the occupants of the island.

Hamilton and Laurens unanimously agree that they're in a challenge; who learns more than the other.

Mulligan and Lafeyette meet and they're soulmates, so John is their gay son and they watch proudly (and worried) as he grows.

Then they meet and Hercules just casually mentions "oh, John and his soulmate are like in a competition of who can learn more."

And they figure out they're soulmates and they get even more competitive.

Also they're scary. Exhibit 1:

"Hear ye', hear ye'," Seabury calls. Hamilton _and_ Laurens debate with him and it's goddamn scary. Samuel actually burst in tears while John and Alex highfive. Hercules and Lafeyette clap and Burr rubs his forehead.

Exhibit 2:

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Alexander asks, entering the tent. He's hired and immediately, he says, "You should hire my soulmate too. Er, John Laurens."

Washington agrees and he swears they get a lot more done in a week than congress does in a year.

And the debates. Do not forget the debates.

Anyways, Hamilton and Eliza are friends, like siblings, and she moves in with him and Laurens' place. The war is won and debates. 

Alex and Laurens are both there in congress, and when Jefferson starts arguing with the two. Hercules watches the poor soul get roasted.

Exhibit 3:

Maria had come to John to walk her home. He's dragged into her bed. He looks at her for a second. "You do know I'm gay, right? And that I know who my soulmate is?"

She flushes red and he leaves the room.

A day later Maria is startled by someone who snuck up on her. "Heard you tried to hit on my soulmate."

And she's scared shitless and James finally gets into jail.

* * *

2\. Can teleport to each others side after they meet [Canon Era]

Soulmates are rare.

Alexander met John Laurens and doesn't think for a second before teleporting next to him.

"This is my soulmate." Alex states. Burr pinches his nose in annoyance and Hercules stares. Lafeyette laughs.

So now they teleport to each other all the time. Like, if Alex wanted to go somewhere faster? No, it doesn't matter if it's a five minute walk, you were already here. Or in war? Like John is about to be shot but he teleports to Alexander at the other end of the battlefeild.

And then John, who has just heard that Alex died in the Schuykill river, teleports to him. He was soaking, injured, but not dead. They make it to camp.

And George is just there, working with John waiting for Hamilton to come back and _pop_! He's there and George might never get used to it.

And in South Carolina? John sees the bullet whizzing towards him and he teleports with not a second to spare. He sees them, and that war was over. "I was just about to be killed when war was over," he muttered to himself and Alex is alarmed, like "Are you okay? What do you mean that you were going to be k i l l e d John Laurens?!"

The Black regiment is freed and oop.

Anyways at work now that war's over, Hamilton and Jefferson are arguing then John pops out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of Jefferson? Hamilton just kisses his cheek and goes back to debating with Jefferson.

Laurens is finished writing a bill to pass and Hamilton pops out of nowhere, in a dress. He looks at the rest in the room and states "it was a dare. The Schuyler sisters gave me this as a joke but jokes on them, I'm a pretty-ass-fucker in a dress."

And now that they look, they realise half his hair is braided into a crown and flowers are decorating the crown. He also shaved and dear god he looks like a woman.

He sits down, grabbing a quill and starts writing.

And the Schuyler sisters sees him and "holy fuck you're pretty." Like, duh. Look who you're talking to.

* * *

3\. Red Strings [Marvel Reincarnation AU]

Alexander could see red strings. Some people's strings were broken, some were dragging on the ground and some tight. Alexander could also interact with the strings. He could disconnect and rearrange strings, and connect others. He didn't bother with his. (He stared at the string that lead upwards and wondered if aliens exsisted.)

Alex stared at his reflection. It was a carbon copy of his past self, just younger. He was walking to school when a spider bit him. Shrugging it off, he continued to school.

He was sent home sick for he day and awoke with powers like that Spider hero in Queens. He'll have to find him.

He noticed something weird; he could send charges of electricity through the red strings and if he turned invisible his string did too.

At the age of 7, he remembered his past life, (A hurricane, a battlefeild, a family,) and he thinks that maybe, maybe he'll find someone from the past too.

Like when he met his third grade teacher (oop skipping grades). "Mr. Washington sir!" He said, doing a salute. Luckily no one was around to see it.

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"Oh, uh, Alexander Harrison at your service, sir." Alex said.

"Hamilton. Why don't you sit down?" He says in his command tone. Alex sat down, taking out a pen and writing. "And come after class."

Yeah. So his teacher is George Washington. Cool. Anyways, his killer (Aaron Burr, now Aron Burt) is his friend and his string leads to a girl in class.

"If you killed someone, would you feel regret?" Alex asks one day.

Burt nodded. "Definitely."

Alex smiled at that. "Anyways, how do you feel about reincarnation?"

Burt shrugged, "I think it's real."

"I know it's real." Alex said back.

"Hamilton?" Aaron asked.

"Burr." Alex said and Burr nodded towards the boy.

So yeah, his friend is Burr.

Anyways, He met Spider-Man (with something to hide his identity) and he's now 17 years old.

..... And he's on a donut spaceship. Flying in the sky. (After meeting Tony Stark and Pepper Potts he was taken under Pepper's wing.) He braced himself to feel something- maybe stop breathing? Become cold?

Nope. His soul string is getting less tense, and he might just meet his soulmate. He's also able to breathe without air. It's like he's made to be in space.

.. Space-Spider.

Back to the topic! He and Peter are sent back home but let's be honest, he doesn't listen that much to others. They save the wizard (thanks Peter for the movie reference. He can't watch those movies- PTSD, ya know) and his string is becoming shorter by the second. The ship crashes on a planet.

They are attacked. He's fighting a woman with atenas and then he turns around to face a boy who looks his age. He had curly hair, and looked exactly like a young John with some changes- he had angel wings, for one. His breath is taken away.

"John?" His mask is slipped off.

"Alexander!" He yells and is hugged.

He stares at his red string, which leads to John. Without a moment's thought, his lips are attached to the taller. For a moment he's panicking, then Laurens is kissing back.

The suddenly something sounds behind them. They turn around to see an audience.

"... Surprise?"


	18. Day 18: College \\ Lams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what was the Reynolds Pamphlet about?" Laurens asked as they headed to orientation.  
> "I fucked nearly everyone over," Hamilton started. "Except me."  
> Hercules snorted. Laf choked back a laugh. "What about Jefferson? Laf?"  
> "I burnt him on the daily. And I abandoned the French Rev- sorry about that." Hamilton said as they entered the classroom. He looks at their history professor and- "Mr. President Sir!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Modern AU  
> Musical appearances (except younger [and Alex is shorter and has violet eyes])  
> This is crack. Humor (at least an attempt at it).

"So have you met any other reincarnations?" Lafayette asks as they pull back from their hug. Hamilton shook his head.

"Nope. If we do though, then they'd probably look like a splitting image of themselves. Y'know?" Laurens said.

"Yeah. Anyways, our dorm number is 177. What if we just added a six like so..." he stuck a 6 at the end of the dorm number.

"1776, the year we met."

* * *

"So what was the Reynolds Pamphlet about?" Laurens asked as they headed to orientation class.

"I fucked nearly everyone over," Hamilton started. "Except me."

Hercules snorted. Laf choked back a laugh. "What about Jefferson? Laf?"

"I burnt him on the daily. And I abandoned you in the French Rev- sorry about that." Hamilton said as they entered the class. He looks at their history professor and- "Mr. President Sir!" He saluted the man, stiffening.

Lafayette did a doubletake of the professor too, and along with John and Hercules, they saluted their professor.

"Hamilton and friends?" Washington asked- it was more of a statement though. "Oh god I have to deal with you all?"

Hamilton smirked. "Do you have the lesson planner?"

Washington sighed. "After orientation. You can have it after orientation."

* * *

Hamilton stared at the planner. He continued until he finished the work for the term. It was 7:34am when he finally retired. H drank his coffee.

Today was the start of school and they had History first.

* * *

"Hey Mr. G-Wash, here's your planner for the term." Hamilton said, handing it to the man. Then he got out a stack of papers- his peers watched in horror and fasination. "And my work."

George gestured to his desk, sighing. "Alexander, that's- I gave it to you _yesterday_ -" John and Herc snorted at his expression.

"Yeah. Expect more essays to be added to the pile." Hamilton said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "I finished the work for the rest of the year, though."

Lafayette spoke up. "Imagine what he could do in a week."

"A month!" Herc adds.

"A term," Laurens finishes.

"You should expect it by now," Herc says. "You _did_ hire-"

"Herc!" The rest of the reincarnations scold. "No one is supposed to know _it_!" "Mon ami, non." "I thought you were a spy." "God damnit Hercules!"

"Just- sit down. Alexander, do whatever. Stay or what not."

Alex just sat down, the rest of the revolutionary students following me. He looks behind him to see someone he recognised. "Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?"

"That depends, who's asking?" He hasn't looked up from his book.

Hamilton smirked, lips twitching up. The squad looked at Alex to see what he'd do. John took a sip of water. "The one you murdered, sir."

John choked out, spitting water. Burr snapped his head up so fast you'd think he'd break his neck. "Alexander?"

Alex took a sip of his coffee. "So what was that about duels being dumb and immature?"

* * *

"Oh, hey Laf." Hamilton greeted, sitting at the lunch table with Laurens. They had stayed in the dorm for the morning.

"Bonjour, mon ami! Did you-"

Hamilton rolled his eyes. "I had John do like, five assignments."

"They were easy!" John chimed in.

Laf grumbled.

* * *

"Why did Alexander Hamilton release the Reynolds' Pamphlet?" George asked. No one except Alexander himself raised their hand. "Alexander?"

"Because 1. He fucked nearly everyone over except himself, so he did that," Laf and Herc laughed as John and Alex high fived. "And two, it's because Maria's husband, James Reynolds, threatened to release information of their affair- because it was a set up- unless he gave them money. So I-he instead released the information on his _own_ accord."

"Tell me why Alexander had the affair?" George questioned.

"You've never seen a bastard, orphan more in need of a break. Then Maria knocked on his door and she said something about her husband mistreating her, so he offered to walk her home. He gave her a loan and as he made his way back home, she grabbed him and dragged him inside to her room. You can guess what happened next."

George sighed. "That is correct."

Laf rolled his eyes, whispering, "you go into detail, mon ami."

"I know."

* * *

"So.." Alexander stared at Jefferson.

"Hamilton." Jefferson warned.

"What did you think of my economy?" He asked, smirking.

Jefferson rolled his eyes. "I couldn't undo it if I tried. And I _tried_."

* * *

"John!" Alex yelped, staring at his friend. Lips smashed onto his. Alexander's eyes widened before he kissed back.

Herc scowled. "How come you couldn't be the one to initiate the first move?!" He yelled, handing 10 dollars to Lafayette.

"You go, mon amis!" Laf cheered.


	19. Day 19: Voltron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be short. Sorry.  
> Canon Era!  
> I'm making Hamilton shorter than before and has violet eyes, but he mainly looks like musical!self.

Alexander, Lafayette, Hercules and John were out late on a warm night when it happened. They were scouting the area when Alex found a cave filled with lion carvings.

"What's that?" He asked himself. John looked at what the shorter man sees.

"Woah, you see that?" He asked Herc.

Hercules and Laf frowned. "We should get General Wahington," Herc says.

John nodded, going back to camp.

"What _is_ it?" Hamilton questioned himself. Laf shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe it's, uh, carvings from years ago." Laf said. Herc nodded.

General and John come up. "So what is it you need me to see?"

Hamilton didn't turn back, instead walking into the cave.

"Mon ami! It might not be safe!" Lafayette called, chasing the boy. There were drawings of a red lion. Hercules followed the two and John went in. The General went in.

It was dark. Hamilton knows he shouldn't be able to see this without a light source- he doesn't care about that. He has always been able to see in the dark anyway (It was something that runs through the family, he's told. He believes it). He stared at the drawings and runs a hand over it. It glowed.

"Woah!" He yelps, drawing his hand back. The others came to him.

Herc pants, "What's wrong?"

"It's glowing!" Washington states, and the floor cracks. They fall into a warm place- nearly unbearable- and had lava flowing through the cave.

"What's this?" Laf asks. They follow the path. Hamilton got out a piece of parchment. "Of course you have that." He holds the tip to the liquid and it lights on fire. Startled, he dropped it. The parchment burnt out, leaving a pile of ashes.

"Oh that's _scary,_ " Herc comments, staying away from the lava. The others agree and do the same.

"It's hot!" John whines. Hamilton rolls his eyes.

"I grew up in the carribean." He states, and stops. They entered a large cage where a red lion sat. Alexander tilted his head as a vision fills them.

"Did you see that?" Herc asked. The other affirmed, _yes, they did._ Hamilton and the others walked towards the lion. The lion seemed to stare at him with yellow eyes. Huh, cool.

"We should go back," George says.

"Come on, I think we should stay. What if this was a British project? What if-" he kept on rambling, his back to the lion. The others stare in shock as the lion let's the... shield down and opes it's mouth. He notices. "What's wrong?" He turns around. They stare as he enters the mouth with no qualms. "What? If it were going to eat me or attack me, it would've happened. I _was_ vulnerable and we definately do not stand a chance against the lion."

George sees them looking at each other and notices their looks at each other. "Boys-" He starts.

"We're right with you mon ami!" Laf calls, running fowards. John and Herc follows.

"Ugh," George groans but follows them. After all, they're boys and they need to be looked after.

This starts their space adventure. A lion roar echoes through the forest.


	20. Day 20: Royalty \\ Hamlaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation or something  
> (Let's pretend that Laf died earlier)

Alexander Harrison. Well, no, he remembers his past life as Alexander Hamilton ever since he was seven and his father left. He lives in a new world where royalty existed and so did magic and other things.

He was an expert at magic and attracted creatures and animals to him (he could even talk to them). He didn't think much of it.

Alex sat in the park under a tree. Children playing could be heard. He was reading as animals rested by him. And for no reason, he stared singing.

"In the eye of a hurricane  
There is quiet  
For just a moment  
A yellow sky  
  
When I was seventeen a hurricane  
Destroyed my town  
I didn't drown  
I couldn't seem to die  
  
I wrote my way out  
Wrote everything down far as I could see  
I wrote my way out  
I looked up and the town had its eyes on me  
  
They passed a plate around  
Total strangers  
Moved to kindness by my story  
Raised enough for me to book passage on a  
Ship that was New York bound…  
  
I wrote my way out of hell  
I wrote my way to revolution  
I was louder than the crack in the bell  
I wrote Eliza love letters until she fell  
I wrote about The Constitution and defended it well  
And in the face of ignorance and resistance  
I wrote financial systems into existence  
And when my prayers to God were met with indifference  
I picked up a pen, I wrote my own deliverance  
  
In the eye of a hurricane  
There is quiet  
For just a moment  
A yellow sky  
  
I was twelve when my mother died  
She was holding me  
We were sick and she was holding me  
I couldn't seem to die."

The animals chimed in.

"(Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it…)

I'll write my way out…

(Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it…)

Write ev'rything down, far as I can see…

(Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait… [History has its eyes on you])

I'll write my way out…  
Overwhelm them with honesty  
This is the eye of the hurricane, this is the only  
Way I can protect my legacy…

(Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait…)

The Reynolds Pamphlet."

He heaved a breath, tears welled in his eye. He blinked it away and continued reading.

A boy wached and listened to Alexander. His eyes widened, his poofy hair holding a crown. "Mon petit lion," he whispered. He was ushered away by guards.

_Mon petit lion..._

* * *

"Dad," Lafayette greeted, bowing slightly.

"I may be a king, but you are a prince, Lafayette. No need to bow to me."

Lafayette nodded, looking up to King Warrington- Washington if you knew. They are reincarnates. "May I talk to you privately?"

he guards left as they walked to a tea room. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I-" He heaved a breath, a smile making it's way up his face. "I think I found Alexander in the last kingdom we visited.."

* * *

Animals danced around Alexander. _"The king! The king has an announcement!_ _The king has no heirs except for an illegiment boy!"_

Alexander's eyes widened.

Alex yelped as he was picked up by a horse, landing on their back. They galloped through the town. Animals went back to the forest.

_"The king has a heir!"_

A soldier dressed in blue came to him. "You have to come with us to take a blood test."

* * *

Alex sat at his desk, writing.

_Knock knock knock._

He opened the door to a dozen or so soldiers. "Prince Alexander."

* * *

Alexander sighed, sitting in tea room 6. As Crown Prince, he has to meet a royal family. Currently he was learning the etique of royalty.

I know. It'd be boring if I _actually_ wrote it.

He spends a lot of his time in the royal gardens, doing magic, writing or reading. He has tutors and learns about other things, including the other kingdoms and the 6 known Realms.

([Magic, Mythology,] are connected, as well as [Earth, Ocean, Space, Caves,] are connected. Magic and Mythology are connected to the four but the four aren't connected to the two. Royalty blood are able to travel through the realms.)

Alex approaches James. "Father, may I travel the realms?"

James turns to Alexander. "Of course, you are excellent at your studies. Just use this stone." A necklace is placed around his neck.

Alexander took in a breath and whispered, "Earth."

It's 1823. He wonders through the streets, careful not to let anyone to see him. He's attracted to a fight. He scolds a man on slavery and why it's wrong. He bumps into Herc who was in the crowd watching him.

"Hercules Mulligan," He whispers. "Remember when we stole those British cannons?" Before he could answer, he left. He hid in an alley, going back to his realm.

* * *

He enters the throne room followed by guards. There sits the royal family from Crystal Kingdom; famous for hey're jewelry and tourist spots. "King Washington, Prince Maquis de Lafayette." He says in reminiscence, bowing (later he realises that he said their title and names wrong).

"Prince Alexander," the King said.

* * *

Alexander was writing at his desk.

_Knock Knock._

"Come in."

In enters Lafayette, poofy hair in a bun and a crown. "Am I right to assume you are a reincarnation?"

Alex stills. He desperately wishes he isn't wrong. "Laf?" He whispers. He's swept into an embrace.

* * *

Alexander smiled dreamily at the letter he has recieved.

* * *

Lafayette had asked him on a date. _Laf asked him on a date._

They were going to Earth.

* * *

"Last time I came to Earth I debated with someone and bumped into Herc. Luckily I don't think he recognized me," Alex commented, a finger held up. Their hoods covered their faces. "Want to see my grave?"

"Woah Mon Amour, that's dark." Lafayette said.

Alexander raised an eyebrow, facing the man next to him. "Is that a yes?"

They see Eliza and Angelica at the grave. They leave before they could get caught.

* * *

"I ask for your son's hand in marriage," Laf says to King James while Alexander is asleep.

"Be true and love him."

* * *

Months pass by.

"Alexander?" Laf asks one day. They were on a hill under a tree with pink leaves.

"Yeah?" I ask, not looking up from my book.

"Would you marry me?" I look up in shock. He's kneeling, a ring in a box.

"Yes! Yes! A million times, yes!"

* * *

"You owe me seventy," Washington states as they watch Alex and Laf kiss. King James groans and hands him the money. "I _knew_ Alexander would go in a dress. What, you think they'll be boring and both go in suits?"

James huffs. "Yeah, yeah."


	21. Day 21: Secret Relationship \\ Jamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet

Fighting. Fighting. Debating. Arguing. Enemies.

Kissing, hugging, cuddling, whispering, writing. Lovers.

Sure, they live in the 21st century but... Not everyone is accepting.

Enemies in the public eye, lovers behind locked doors.

* * *

"I'm thinking we should come out soon." Hamilton states when he enters Jefferson's office. The door clicks shut behind them.

"What? Alex, what if.." Jefferson was cut off.

"If someone doesn't approve, well, who are they to say so?" Alex shrugs. "Plus, I'd get money off of it."

"I'm sorry, what?!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I started an anonymous betting poll on if we'd date and when we'd come out." Alex said. _And how we'd come out_ , was left unsaid.

Thomas narrows his eyes. "You devious little fucker."

"Yeah, how bout we come out on our third year anniversary next week?" Alex asked.

Jefferson smirked. "Let's do it."

* * *

Alexander walked down the hallway, looking through some of his letters. Thomas joined him, standing by him.

"It's the day," Thomas said. "Ready? We should come out at a meeting."

Alexander snorted but nodded. They walk through the halls, splitting up to their separate groups. They entered the congress room. Today Alex is going to try and get something through, with Thomas as an opponent.

"Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton."

The two faced each other in the middle of the room.

"Thomas." Alexander whispered.

"Alexander." Jefferson whispered.

"Well, first of all, today marks our third year anniversary," Alexander said, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Ah yes."

"And I was wondering," he pulled out a ring, bowing and holding it out. "If you'd be the one that I'd spend the rest of my life with. Would you, Thomas Jefferson marry me?"

Gasps were heard around the room, you could even hear groans.

"Only if you'd marry me, Alexander Hamilton." Thomas held out a ring too.

They kissed, slipping their rings onto each other.

"God fucking damnit! Couldn't you wait for a month?!" You could hear Peggy yell.

They pull apart as fiances, smiling at each other.

"Anyways, is that a yes to my plan too? You've heard it, Jefferson."

"That I have, and I agree with it, Hamilton."


	22. Day 22: Foster AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tad of reincarnation and... done.

Alexander, a six year old, became an orphan. His mother died due to cancer and his father left and was reported dead a week after. His name is Alexander Harrison, previously Hamilton, and he's come back with a renewed vigour.

* * *

House to house, most people doesn't like him because he's quiet, reading, writing. Then he's taken in by the Warrentons.

His bag of his belongings were slung over his shoulder. His care worker, Sam Sant, (previously Seabury), a teenager in need of a job, brought him up the hill to a mansion. He turned to me.

"Hamilton, I might be a little pissed- especially when roasted me in front of a lot of people- but I'm no asshole. These are reincarnates, and I won't tell them who you are and vice versa." He said then knocked on the door.

Now, ever since Alexander had remembered (which, admittedly, was when he was born), he studied reincarnates. They make up a small part of the population, and generally they remember- which is called their revelation- in their teen years.

The door opened. He was stunned by the familiarity of the person and it clicked. The Warrentons used to be the Washingtons.

A day in, Alexander was already at peace. He didn't meet the others of the house because he was too tired to. He woke up early, like he always did. The sun barely lit up the place. He started unpacking.

He'd like to stay as long as possible. He settled in his bed and started reading his history book.

The door opened to show Mrs. Warrenton standing there. "Hey Alexander, it's time for breakfast." He looks out he window, fields were lit up by the sun. He nods and hops off the bed.

"Thanks m'am," he said as he left. He was writing in a notebook about the place, making a map of the house. It was large, and he's only able to draw out the main room and the path to his room.

He entered the dining eoom and stopped.

He could swear they were his friends. John, Laf, Herc, even Lee (He had to go through Sam's rants about him and wishing he could see him. They're even teenagers!) were sitting there at the dining table, and at the head of the table was George. His notebook fell out of his hands, flipping and landing on a picture he drew of his old friends, with him in the middle.

He got to see his friends again. Even if they were in foster care.


	23. Day 23: Happy AU/Everybody lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof I find this challenging to do  
> uUuuUUuuuUUUUUh *shoves MORE reincarnation to thou* Have this  
> So I've been reading a fanfic by some person and like  
> Lin x Hamilton  
> wut  
> I'm using a translator thing for French so don't come at me.

The scene opens to two teens walking side by side, near a high school. One had his hair tied back into a small tail, while the other had a bun of fluffy, dark hair. They both wore coats, though one had a white shirt underneath and the other wore a green shirt underneath. They were talking, though their words were blurred out.

Record scratch, freeze frame.

A person stepped infront of the scene.

"Hello, I am Alexander Harrison-Warrenton." He greets. The scene zooms in on the frozen teen with his hair tied back. "Or Alexander Hamilton. Yes, that is me. I know, I look like a younger Lin Manuel-Miranda, just with violet eyes. Anyways, I'm special. Yeah, you couldn't've guessed. I'm a founding father! Well, I'm too young to be a father, but." He waves away the scene, leaving a black, empty space. "I'm a reincarnation. I know. Surprising. Anyways, I'm special. I've been born with my memories and I'm able to detect other reincarnations and who's had their revelation, but I won't know who they are unless they tell me.

"Anyways, I'm guessing you want to learn about me? Well, at two- I know, _eight years_ earlier than before- my father left. A year later, my mother died of cancer. I've been bounding from foster home to foster home again and again. Because I was special, most people didn't want me. Then I landed in the Warrentons at six." A picture of a large house showed onscreen, it could be called a mansion. "Well, they were reincarnations. My social worker, a teenager named Sam Santon, was Sameul Seabury. We've worked past our many, many differences.

"I don't want to spoil a lot of the story, so I think I'll let it tell itself."

A rewind symbol showed on screen, and scenes passed by too fast to try and figure it out. It arubtly stopped at a scene of two people in a car. The video started.

"Hey Sam?" Alex asked, staring out the window. "Do you think we'd find anyone else from our time?"

Samuel sighed from his spot in the car. "Truthfully? It's unlikely. We're lucky to have found each other. It's been over two centuries and they could've been in that time period. Though, I do like to think what it'd be like if Charles were here."

Yeah, that. Sam liked- like, _liked_ like Charles from his time. Alex nodded. The rest of the ride was silent. They eventually pulled into a driveway.

"Come on Hamilton, Harrison, it's your new house." Alex nodded, swinging his legs out the car.

That night he went straight to bed, tired and nauseous. He awoke early the next morning, though his sleep was much longer than previous ones. He has pretty bad nightmares.

That morning he spent writing on rights, reading articles upon articles about it to support his essay. The essay was for his new school he was going to.

Ms. Warrenton, who Alex could tell was a reincarnation but didn't remember, came into his room to tell him breakfast waa ready. He tied his long hair because most people wouldn't bother with it. He followed the woman, writing in his journal in his cursive.

They made it to the kitchen where children ranging from his size to their teen years sat, a man at the head of the table. They are all reincarnations, though only one person remembers.

"Hi, I'm Alexander Harrison, at your service, sir." He said, closing the notebook. Someone just has their revelation, at that moment.

Could it be that they were from his time?

"Now, there's usually not this much people here. They are friends of Lafayette, our adopted son, and Ben, our other adopted son. This is who we're fostering." Ms. Warrenton told them.

"Really?" Lafayette is here? Please say it's true. "Uh, who's who?"

"Well, that's Lafayette," He saw a boy just a little tad bit older than him and has his hair in a fluffy bun. He remembers. "That's Ben." It was a teenager who was wearing a blue coat.

"So, these are my frères adoptifs?" He asked, carefully watching Lafayette's reaction. He looked up in shock and nostalgia. Must be because that's how he used to talk to him, accent perfectly alike. "Great! We'll be amis in no time!"

He ate breakfast, mainly talking to Laf to see if it was really him.

"Hercule était un connard de chevaux, non?" Laf choked and hugged Alex after getting over his initial shock.

"Oui, oui," he agreed, hugging Alex tightly. Tears were in both of their eyes as they hugged.

"Is this someone from your past life, Lafayette?" Mr. Warrenton asked.

"Oui, may we speak for in private?" Without waiting for an answer, he pulled Alez out of his chair and into the hallway.

Lafayette told him of how they new he was a reincarnate but not who.

Alexander smiled as they hugged again, head tucked under Laf's chin. He had someone else.


	24. Day 24: Mythical Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oop

Alexander stared at his friends. They were at camp, getting ready for a mission.

They left camp. They finished the mission and as they started to had back Alxander was pulled back by somethig gripping him.

"Hel-" Something covered his mouth. Eyes started to droop. He tried to reach over to his friends, but was dragged under the water.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Alexander stepped into camp, soaking but smiling.

"Alexander! What happened?" John asked, checking him over. He had dried up tear tracks on his face.

Alex frowned. "I- I don't know. I fell into the water." He lied through his teeth. John noiced his hair covering an eye. He reached out to move it. Alex flinched away. "Do **n** 't t **ou** c **h** **m** e." He covered his mouth in surprise. "Sorry- I- uh, bye!"

He left his friend standing there in confusion.

He hid in his tent.

He poised his hand, and ice shot out. Fire followed, melting the ice into water that flew around. Rocks from the ground raised and fell onto the fire, extinguishing it. It became hotair that blow-dried him.

"I'm a monster."

* * *

"Mon ami!" Lafayete called from behind him. Alex flinched, and the air aound him became hotter.

"Oh! Laf!" The air cooled down a bit. "Hey!"

His hair was down, covering his left eye. Flowers decorated his hair. "Are you alright?"

"What? Why do you say that?" Alex asked, anxiety welling up inside him.

"Oh, you're just acting, how you say, weird."

"It's nothing."

* * *

Alexander snuck out of his tent, heading into the forest. The night was bright with moonlight shining upon the woods. Animals crept out of their hiding spot as he entered a clearing. They curled up beside him as he sat down.

He moved his hair out of his eye. His eye shined colors with surrounding gems embedded in his face.

"What was in that lake?" He whispered as water started to ball infront of him, his reflecion shown in from of him.

The animals around him perked up. A brown unicorn, a black pegasus, a nine-tailed fox, a small dragon, a baby griffin and a baby phoenix. A burst of flame from the phoenix evaporated the water in front of him.

* * *

Alex fought the battle. He heard a cry of the baby phoenix. He had befriended the mythical creatures. He turned swiftly, seeing a bullet fly towards him. The phoenix- who he called Phiona- caught the bullet. It burnt to ashes. He didn't dwell on it though, because of the battle raging on.

He escaped the questioning by; asking "Are you all hallucinating? A bird has not saved me, you're just delusional. Maybe it was the heat." So the matter was dropped.

* * *

The war was done. Laurens is dead. Laf is fighting for France. Alex worked non-stop.

Then the duel.

He was faced with Burr.

Burr shot. He was hit with the bullet. Pain ripped through him. He heard Phiona's cries, Alli- the unicorn- galloped in. I saw the mythical animals surround me.

Phiona cried, golden tears landing on his wound. Alli tried to heal me with her horn. The pegasus -Peggy- and Grin- the Griffin- flew above him as the dragon, Squint, roared.

My eye that was always covered was uncovered, gem shining in the light. He closed his eyes.


	25. Day 25: Secret Santa \\ Jamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office AU!  
> Headcanon: I imagine Hamilton to have nice handwriting and draws rlly well because he's good with lines and precision.

The office was buzzing today. The CEO, George Washington, has announced that they were doing Secret Santa.

Alex stared at his email. Thomas Jefferson. His political rival. He groaned, looking at Laurens. John looked excited at his screen.

* * *

Now, despite what you think, Alexander knows nearly everything about Jefferson. After all, he's his crush. Yep, you heard him; Alexander Hamilton likes Thomas Jefferson. Shocking.

He wandered the aisles, scanning the shelves.

* * *

**Secret Santa in the Office!  
** Rules  
Bring your person present(s) every day for the rest of the week.  
Do not reveal yourself until Christmas  
Nothin inappropiate!

* * *

Alexander entered the office. He made sure that no one saw him put Jefferson's present down in the pile of presents. He left with his present. He saw James enter the office out of the corner of his eye with two presents.

"Hey, Thomas, I got our presents!" He declared. Alex watched as they opened their presents. James stared at the scarf he has gotten. "What did you get?"

Jefferson stared at the bouquet of flowers. "These are my favorite flowers..." Alex smiled slightly, opening his present in turn. He stared in amazement at the calligraphy pens, ink, and parchment.

* * *

"Hey Alexander, do you know what Madison would like?" John asked. Alex blinked.

"You're his Secret Santa?"

John nodded. "Yeah. Uh, do you know?"

"Well, I'd imagine he'd like dark chocolate. Something healthy but good." Alexander said. He knows that because of their previous friendship and partnership.

John smiled brightly. "Thanks!"

* * *

Alex left the present there, grabbing his present. He opened his present, surprised at the French books.

He missed the fond smile Jefferson sent him.

* * *

After a week past, it's the 25th.Alexander stared at his last gift. A peice of paper with the words _I love you_ using the calligraphy pens and a portrait of Paris. At the back of thee paper had his name. He put it under the tree and continued with work.

At the end of the day everyone who had participated sat in a circle.

John had James who had Herc who had Laf. Finally, it came to Thomas. Alexander shifted a bit. It was opened. The portrait was placed on the ground, the peice of paper on top. He picked it up.

"I love you..." he read. He turned it around. Alex flushed, hiding his face in his hands. "...Alexander Hamilton."

Eyes bore into him. He lowered his hands and lips smashed onto his. A present was placed in his lap. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically Alex and Thomas are in love with each other and got each other in secret santa by Washingdad who tampered with it.


	26. Day 26: Age Regression/De-aging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an assassination attempt that lead to this.

George stared a the bundles on the desk and back up to Aaron.

"This happened because of an assassination attempt?" He asked again. This couldn't be happening. No way. Aaron solemnly nodded.

"Yes. They have turned into children- regressed to a young age. I do not know exactly how old they are, but they seem like toddlers."

George looked back down to the children. A yawn escaped one of the bundles, and a boy with black, messy hair and violet eyes sat up.

"Where am I?" He asked in a cute, morning voice.

Aaron slowly backed out of the room. George looked at Alexander and groaned.

"Burr, get back here!"


	27. Day 27: PJO Fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton is reincarnated as the grandson of Eris and son of Zeus.  
> "Oh god it's a chaos demigod."  
> "And a son of Zeus."  
> "Oh hell no that's chaos at it's finest."

Alexander stared blankly at the door where his stepfather has left.

Alexander Harrison was a reincarnation; he's known that since he was born. He's had hints of memories of another lifetime, and they all join together.

This was the last push he needed to connect everything together and remember.

His name is Alexander Hamilton, and he's going to change the world one last time.

* * *

Alexander walked down the halls of his school, blankly reading a book he's read before.

He's nine years old and in middle school. He walks to his classes, posture straight even with textbooks weighing him down.

As the youngest in the school, the teachers adore him. Added with his smarts, he's practically the favorite. That's one of the few reasons as to why no one bullies him.

He smiles at he teachers, eyes bright. His favorite teacher, though, is Mr. Warringson. He's the history teacher and mostly focuses on Greek Mythology and the Revolution- two things he loves. He reminds Alexander of Washington.

"General, sir!" He said loudly one day when he turns around. George was standing there, surveying him. He blushes in embarresment. "Uh- sorry."

He smiles, nearly bitter, and speaks forced words. Like how George would when Alex approaches a sore subject. "It's fine, Alexander. Go back to work."

And for a moment he can imagine that they are in a tent, late at night with a candle burning low. General Washington looking over a letter Alexander has written, and thus surprising him. He says something along the lines of "sir!" and "sorry," then Washington would smile and tell him it's fine and to go back to work or sleep (it's often the former).

Alex internally shakes his head at the thought and turned back to his essay (that was well beyond the minimum limit) and continued writing.

He thought he heard George say "good lord, what if this boy had a laptop?" as he walked away.

* * *

Alex entered the orphanage. His mother died of cancer a week after his stepfather left. He stared at the paintings adorning he walls. How funny, he resides in Eliza's orphanage. He smiled bierly, turning down the hall to his room.

* * *

He walked the schoolhalls and stopped when he heard thunder. _Of fucking course there's a thunder storm_ , he thought. He looked out the window- wind whips the pane as rain pattered the glass. Thunder resounded in the halls. Hamilton frowned, looking down. He walked quicker, entering the history roomed. Half the class was there when he sat down, taking out a book. He flipped to a random page, and started reading.

Anything to drown out the storm. It was the last day of school.

It landed on Zeus; he checked the book title. Yep, Greek Mythology. He huffed and read the book.

The storm suddenly stopped as Alex started to shake with tears. It eased and ended.

"Alexander, meet me after class." The words reminded him of when he got in trouble at camp. He meekly nodded his head.

* * *

"I'm a demigod- you're a demigod?!" Alex whisper-shouted in shock. "That doesn't make sense! How could-"

"Alexander. Here, and _don't_ mention it."

* * *

"This is it..." he looked down at the card. _Camp Half-Blood._ He entered and was immediately claimed by Zeus and, though fainter, Eris. "Huh."


	28. Day 28: Enemies to Lovers \\ Jamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of my last chapter, PJO fusion.

_"This is it..." he looked down at the card. Camp Half-Blood. He entered and was immediately claimed by Zeus and, though fainter, Eris. "Huh."_

He stared at the symbols above his head before shrugging. He continued down the hill, the symbols no fading, as if to say "until everyone has seen it it won't go away."

People stared at him as he entered the big house. A centaur and Mr. Warringson were sat at a table, along with someone else he did not recognize. The symbols above his head finally began to fade.

"Oh, we have a Zeus son," the centaur said, "and an Eris grandson."

"Hello Alexander," Mr. Warringson said, looking up from his cards.

"Oh, uh, hello Mr. Warringson." Alex was uneasy.

"You do realize what this means, right?" The person he didn't recognize asked. "This means that the prophecy might be coming true."

_Prophecy?_

Instead of voicing his question, he said, "so... this is a summer camp/full year camp, right? What cabin am I in?" He thought of the cabins back at camp, each decorated to look a bit like their god's portrayal.

"You are in Zeus' cabin. Here, George show him to it. The minor gods don't have cabins, only the Olympians do." The Centaur told him as he was lead away. The luggage in his hands weren't heavy, with being an orphan he had little belongings.

Well, not anymore. His father is Zeus, but that hardly matters. After all, he hasn't shown once in his life except that time where he gave him a letter- oh. That letter that explained everything.

Once entering the cabin, he took a glance around before choosing a bunkbed and opening his suitcase, taking out the letter.

_To Alexander: Until you know, Greek Gods and Goddesses impact._

That didn't make sense before but now? He opened the letter, unfolding the paper.

He scanned the letter once, twice, and smiled. His father didn't abandon him like his first one, it was against the guidelines and he didn't want to hurt me.

* * *

Alex wandered the camp, putting everything in his mind. He absent-mindedly started rapping one of his previous debates (he did that with Jefferson and soon they made it into a rap debate thing), using his hands to make a beat for himself.

"Thomas, that was a real nice declaration  
Welcome to the present, we're running a real nation  
Would you like to join us?  
Or stay mellow  
Doing whatever the hell it is you do in Monticello," he muttered. People started paying attention to him, but he paid no heed to it.

"If we assume the debts  
The union gets  
A new line of credit  
A financial diuretic  
How do you not get it?  
If we're aggressive and competitive  
The union gets a boost  
You'd rather give it a sedative?" He continues.

"A civics lesson from a slaver?  
Hey neighbor: Your debts are paid cause you don't pay for labor  
 _"We plant seeds in the South, we create!"_  
Man, keep ranting  
We know who's really doing the planting," he ended his little walk, heading back in. Someone tapped his shoulder. Lost in memories, he instinctively said, "Go away Jefferson."

"Hamilton?"

And _shit_. That wasn't really the man he had a crush on, right? He turned around, facing a boy with fluffy hair and a magenta coat. "You _still_ wear that ugly thing?"

Jefferson rolled his eyes and instead leaned in, kissing him. Alexander's breath hitched before kissing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alRIGHT I didn't know what to do I just wanted to continue the last chapter cause I really liked that before I had to rush the end to get it in before today and like, that chapter could've gone into many ships too and I've never mentioned any type of love or relationship (except Eliza who was there for like, a sentence and that was because he lived in her orphanage) so it's pretty obvious this wasn't planned.  
> Anyways I was reading 177(6) series and I needed to finish this so here you go people who actually read this


	29. Day 29: Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Alexander stares up at the dark sky, and a streak of light passes by.  
> He wishes to have 10 wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof history inaccuracies

Alexander sat by the river, legs danging in the freezing liquid. He wants to escape reality- but that's not fair. He can't just leave his friends, Mr. Washington, or the soldiers and their battles with Britain.

But right now?

He feels like he's by himself, no one to witness what he does besides the moon, stars, rushing water, and animals. Like he's able to admit his deepest, darkest secrets. He stares up into the sky, watching the twinkle of lights and the moon shining upon him.

A shooting star passes, and he wishes for ten wishes. He doesn't know if it worked, only the way it glowed brighter in the sky signaled it happened. He leaves the river.

* * *

The first thing Alexander wishes is that he could have saved Laurens, who was killed in battle.

He ears up that night, and in his dreams he dreams of someone- him- dragging Laurens out of the way of the bullet.

The next morning he hears a knock on his door and there is John, standing there in all his glory. Alexander tackles him to the ground, hugging him tightly.

John tells him that he only survived because something or someone pulled him out of the way of a bullet, but no one was around. The events are exactly like the dream.

Alexander realizes that a wish came true. The realization hits him hard, and he can't help but smile.

* * *

He goes back to the river. He sits in the same spot, legs in the water. He bathes in the moonlight. Tomorrow, though, he'll have to work with Madison and Jay.

But right now he's all alone, with no one else besides the moon, stars, rushing water, and animals. He decides to use the wishes only when he's desperate.

* * *

A shooter- assassin- broke in. Alex reacted on instincts, pulling out a pistol and turning around. He aims the gun at the shooter's head.

At that moment he wishes he could control time; just for the sake of thinking, to think, to have time.

He realizes his mistake the next moment. Moments. The shooter shot. The bullet whizzed through the air towards Madison. Time slows down. He pushes Madison out of the way after shooting at the shooter. Time speeds up again.

Instead of regretting his decision, he uses his powers for more time- he pauses time whenever he needs to sleep or if he wants to work without wasting time.

He doesn't write like he's running out of time anymore. He makes time for Philip, his wife, for John, for Herc, for everyone.

* * *

"How did you do it?" Burr asks one day. "You had six months, and half of those months you were with family. How did you write 51?"

Alex doesn't know what to say, but he won't give away his secret. "I actually plotted while I was wih them, then I'd write it down and maybe sleep."

Burr seems satisfied with that answer.

* * *

Alexander meets Thomas Jefferson. He seems appreciative that Alexander had saved Maddison. They make a great team; first they argue about something then they work together to make a comprimise that both sides like. Then Maddison introduces the idea and it gets passed because everyone agrees with it.

* * *

"I wish I could tell if you're telling the truth, if I could tell who was lying. But I have to trust you to tell me." Alex huffed at his wife. She looked down guiltily. "Please, tell me. Did you have an affair?"

"No," _yes_. He made another mistake. He sees he word _lie_ atop his vision, not obscuring anything.

"I.. if you want we can have an open marriage, or a strictly political one." Alexander finally says, turning away.

"I would like that. An open marriage." She finally says, the word _truth_ appearing. Alex nods, smiling softly a his wife.

"Whatever you want, Betsey."

* * *

"Are you alright?" Alexander asks Jefferson. Maddison is out sick, so they're by themselves. Thomas jerks.

"I'm alright, Alexander." _Lie_.

"What's wrong? You could tell me, I won't judge you or tell anyone else."

"I.." Thomas is shaking and Alex could see the tears brimming up. He walks over and hugs him. That seems to break the dam. 

Alexander finds out that Thomas wants to go the same way his cousin did. He tells him of everything he has; what he'd lose, what he'd leave behind, who he'd heartbreak.

* * *

"Alexander," Eliza says. She's holding a letter. "The person I'm with- Maria Reynolds- her husband is threatening to tell you about our affair if I don't give them money."

Alexander softens. "Betsey, you don't have to give it to him. I'm fine with it, and I already have a pamphlet to release if they release your affair. It's about our open marriage and how we already discussed it. And my coworkers are going to try and make same-sex relationships and marriage okay. Alright?"

Eliza nods, smiling. Her eyes are brimmed with tears. "Can you help Maria divorce her husband?"

* * *

He knocks on the door of Maria's home.

"Hello!" A lady in a red dress exclaims. She had brown, wavy hair.

"Hello miss, what's your name?"

"I'm Maria Reynolds. I had an affair with your wife and she's really nice and kind and sweet and caring-" she lists.

"I know, that's Betsey for you. Anyways, I'm assuming you want me as a lawyer for your case?"

She nods, leading him to the dinner table. "Yes, sir."

"Call me Alexander. Eliza loves you, ya' know." He says. He pulls out parchment and a quill set, sitting down at the table. "Anways, ready to get to business?"

* * *

Late at night, Alex was sitting in their backyard.

"I wish the French wins the revolution, and that Laf makes it out. Not arrested, but alive, able to see his country's victory," he says. Across the sea, a redcoat waves a white flag moments after. Laf escapes prison by luck- a stray cannon ball.

He gets the letter later, and he writes back.

_I suppose wishes do come true._

* * *

6 wishes left.

France had sent Laf to bring peace and to reunite with his friends again. They throw a party.

...

Alexander stayed with four of his friends, Thomas and James with other people. It was the original four.

"... and then I was pulled away by something! I could've died from the bullet!" John exclaims. "No one was there, though."

"That's very creepy, mon ami." Laf said, than _bang **!**_

An assassin. Alex immediately went to where his gun would be- if they weren't stripped of weapons. He curses.

"We don't have anything to protect us," Hercules said, coming to the same conclusion. Alexander looked back at his friends then towards the bang.

"Alex!" John yelled, attracting attention towards him. 

"What are you doing, petit lion?!" Laf shouted, reaching out. Alex turned around, saluting him. "Mon ami!"

He headed towards the shooter- fifteen in total. They were all menacing in their black clothes and guns. "Who are you?"

"We're here to take you down!"

Alex grins. "I'd like to see you try."

Alexander pauses time and grabs a gun and blade from the enemy. He thought of what to do. He loaded the gun and hid it, hiding the knife as well. He went back to position and time unpaused.

He pulled out the pistol, shooting their legs. Before they could register what was happening, they were all incapicated. He turned around. "Sir, would you like me to bring them to custody?"

* * *

Alexander looked at Maria reassuringly. He turned back to court. They argued and argued.

And now?

Maria's a free woman; James Reynolds and Maria Lewis are divorced.

Then James announced it. "My wife is in an affair with Eliza Hamilton!"

Alexander rolls his eyes. "Betsey, would you give me the papers?" Eliza nodded pulling out the parchment and gave it to him. "Great. Now, James Reynolds, I know that they're infattuated with one another."

He read the parchment. Once finished, he holds it out. "So, shall I go?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Maria exclaimed, hugging him.

* * *

To be continued (He still has six wishes mind you)


	30. Day 30: Zombie Apocolypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright so like, I read the first two chapters of "Death of a Nation" and other Hamilton Apocolypse fics so here you go.  
> so from another book, I'm gonna underline long french sentences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooc

Story one: Reincarnate

Alexander was preparing to go to school when it started. The TV was playing dully in the background.

"There has been an outbreak!" That caught Alex's attention. He whipped around to see what was happening. "It turns out an apocolypse might be coming to town!"

Alexander dropped his school bag. He rushed through his apartment and in five minutes he had a bag packed (and a duffle bag). He shuffled through it.

_Med pack, flashlight, canned food, water (and instant coffee), clothing, two handguns, bullets, knife, lighter, ID, paper and pens, needles and thread, and sleeping bag._

He looked around his apartment. It was bare besides random books lying around and food. He ate some food and drank water before leaving.

Now, you might be wondering how he, a fifteen year old, has a gun. When he was seven, before his father left, he got gun lessons. His father gave him and his mother a handgun each before leaving. His mother got bullets for it, then a month later his mother died of cancer.

Why he has a medkit? A lighter? Needles and thread?

As a reincarnate, he's prepared for anything and everything. He's remembered since he was born. His mind is fully grown. He remembers every bit of his second life, with his A+ memory.

* * *

It's a month in. Alexander has left New York altogether. Luckily, it was Spring when it started. Which might be unlucky too, in the heat, but Alexander was born in Nevis twice in a row. He's used to heat like this- even hotter than this. He encounters a city.

"Is it safe?" He wonders to himself, walking on the roads. He hears shuffling. Immediately, he pulls out a gun and turns off safety. "Who's there?!"

In a moment, guns are pointed at his head. A loose circle of people surrounded him. Someone from behind him "who are you?" A french accent. The voice alone reminds him of Laf a lot. So much he whips his head around, mask falling off.

He ran and hugged him, yelling "Laf!"

He was silent for a moment. "Mon petit lion?" Arms wrapped around him.

"Lafayette it's so nice to see you again! I mean, it's really boring back at high schhol and because I'm a senior but I'm young people don't want to talk to me and I dn't have any reincarnate friends!" He says.

"Alexander, it's you," Lafayette breathes.

* * *

Alexander stood in front of the tent. In there was General Washington.

"It's alright mon petit lion, he'll be glad to see you." Alexander nods and enters the tent. He sees George look up at him- a fifteen year old with his hair tied back, wearing grey t-shirt and black yoga pants (also having a duffle bag and backpack)- enter.

"Your excellency, Laf wanted me to see you?" He asked, recalling to their first conversation. "My name is Alexander Harrison, previously Hamilton, and I think I could be of some assistance. After being alone for so long I've had a lot of supplies with no one but myself to use it."

"Hamilton!" Washington exclaimed, standing up. "It's good to see you again, son."

Alexander smiled at him. "You too, sir."

* * *

Alexander wandered the camp- it isn't permanant, not by a long shot- and scanned the few people. Behind someone who he knew was Burr, he put a finger to his lips at the person he was talking to, Hercules.

"Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?" He asked.

Burr didn't turn to him, saying "depends, who's asking?"

"The one you murdered, sir." He whispered in the other's ear. Herc choked. Burr spun around.

"Hamilton!"

* * *

Someone knocked on the pole of Peggy's tent. She frowned. Most people didn't interact with her, mostly forgetting her. Who could it be?

"How's my favorite Schuyler sister doing?" That could only be one person. She opened the flap and, yep, it was Alexander. She hugged him.

"Better now that you're here."

* * *

The youngest in the camp is Peggy, the oldest is George. Alexander was begrudgingly placed second to youngest, being fifteen. Peggy was only a few months younger than him, and John was a few months older than him.

Now, age wouldn't matter that much. But it meant he was one of the most protected and barely got to go on missions. That bothers him and Peggy a lot (John doesn't care; he's allowed to go on missions).

"Sir, please, let me and Peggy go on a mission!" He argued. "I've been teaching Peggy archery with the bows we found at the last raid, and I've known how to shoot guns since I was retaught at 7! I survived two hurricanes! She's athletic! I work well in the heat!"

"No Alexander." And he was dismissed. Again.

The two sulked in his and Peggy's tent.

"I can't believe it!" She mummered. "Why?! Why don't they let us go out?!"

Alexander sighed."I think it's because we died early last round."

"That's another life! It isn't fair!" She argued. Alex nodded. She thought for a second before smirking. "Wanna sneak out?"

"The forest. My father taught me a lot. I know which berries are good and whatnot."

They grabbed a sack, weapons, and Alex hastily scrawled down a note. "Can you go any slower?" Peggy groaned impatiently. He left it on their bag and left, towards the forest.

They sucked together, Alex showing Peggy which berries were fine. "This is poisonous-" he started before he heard sobbing. They both looked at each other.

"Zombies don't cry." Peggy comfirmed and they speed-walked towards the sound. A little boy, five? six?, years old was siting there, bawling his eyes out. It was a clearing by a river.

"Pa! Ma!" He cried out. A peice of paper was by the boy. Alex went up to the boy and Peggy read the note.

 _"Dear whoever finds Philip, we are his parents. Sadly, zombies had biten us. We are leaving our boy here as to not endanger him. Please take care of him. We're going in the river."_ Peggy read, her voice slightly shaking. Alex hugged the boy, rubbing his back. "Alex.."

"I know, Pegs. What's your name?"

The boy calmed down a bit. "Pa? 't's me, Phiwip! Phiwip Hamiwton!" He exclaimed, voice hoarse. Alex visibly brightened.

"Philip! My first child! Peggy, look!" He shouted gleefully.

"My favorite nephew!" Peggy said.

"Aunt Peggy!"

"Want to come with us, Philip? We have a camp, grandpa George is there, so is Betsey and Aunt Angelica," Alex asked him. Philip frowned.

"Sister Angie?"

Alex shook his head. "We haven't found her. Want to look for her?"

Philip nodded. Alex put him on Peggy's shoulders, and stuffed the sack in the backpack. 

They walked to the town they were by. It was midday, and zombies were scarce. The walked down the streets, Peggy shooting arrows at passing zombies.

"Can you teach me that, pa?" Philip asked. Alex smiled.

"Not until you're older." Alex replied. They searched houses, grabbing food that hasn't spoiled. The walked into a house and heard a whimper. A girl was standing in the kitchen, eating a snack. She turned towards them. She was younger than Philip.

"Pa? Aunt Peggy?" She asked hesitantly.

"Angie!" Philip whispered. She smiled and hugged Alex's legs. He picked her up and put her on his back.

"Want to go back to camp?" Alex asked them. They all agreed so they left.

They're gonna be so angry but it's so worth it. The four stopped at a bush filled with mysterious berries.

"I'm going to try it." Alex said and ate it.

"Alex, it could've been poisonous!" Peggy scolded.

It tasted juicy and sweet, sugary. "I've never tasted anything so sweet and natural. I'm going to collect it." He took some berries and pu it in the bag.

"Can I try?" The children asked a the same time. Alex nodded, handing the two berries. They beamed.

"Alex!" Peggy yelped, but had one too.

"It's fine, it's fine." Alex waved her off and they continued to camp. Zombies stayed away from them.

* * *

They entered the camp, Philip and Angie talking to each other excitedly.

"Alexander Hamilton! You can't leave like that-" Angelica stopped short. Angie and Philip turned to her.

"Aunt Angelica!" They both yelled at the same time.

"You didn't.." Angelica stared at the two.

"We found Philip and Angie." A that point, both Eliza and Washington were in hearing range.

"Philip? Angie?" Eliza gasped.

"Ma!" Angie said excitedly as Philip was put in Angeliza's hold.

* * *

It was late at night, and Peggy, Alex, Philip and Angie sat in their tent.

"Didn't you notice anything weird when we were walking home? The zombies were avoiding us," Alex pointed out.

"You're right! But why would they avoid us?" Peggy wondered.

"The berries!" Philip said. 

"You're right! It must be like zombie repellent!" Alexander agreed.

"We're cooking breakfast tomorrow, we should feed it to everyone." Peggy said. They all agreed to the plan.

"I wanna plant them!" Angie said.

* * *

Alexander finished the dish. "Breakfast's ready!" He called.

They all ate.

* * *

"Is something weird happening? Zombies were avoiding us when we went on the mission," Herc asked the rest of the campers.

They now had a permanant camp, and Angie and Philip were planting the berries under Peggy and Alexander's watch.

"Now that you mention it, zombies are avoiding camp too.." Angelica agreed.

"What do you think happened?" Burr asked.

"Maybe it's nothing."

It's not nothing. Zombies left them alone entirely, as if they were repelled by them. The week passed by without zombies.

After the first week the four were in the group, hearing about their dillema for the first time.

"Oh, zombies are repelled by you?" Alex asked, looking at Peggy. "I sure hope so, or my hypothesis would be incorrect."

"What?" They all looked at him. Angie and Philip went towards them from where they were playing.

"I found some berries last week and I ate it-"

"I tried to stop him," Peggy commented.

"-and so did Peggy and the kids after I deemed it safe. Zombies started avoiding us after that."

* * *

Once again Alex and Peggy snuck out, along with Philip and Angie. They headed into the town, Peggy shoing Philip how to use her bow.

"We'll just have to find a small one for you," she said. They heard screaming. The rushed to the sound, shooting the zombies. There was a girl and a teenager, they're holding each other's hands. The older one's hand was bitten.

"Peggy, see if the girl has any injuries!" Alex commanded. He grabbed a vial out of his bag.

"Please, please get Theo to safety.." the teen cried.

"What's your name mam? And your daughter's?" Alex asked her, distracting her as he prepared to pour a few drops on the infection.

"Our names are Theodosia. We- we're reincarnates and she was my daughter last round." She breathed. Peggy and Alex shared a look and Alexander poured the juice on Theodosia's bite mark. She flinched a the sting, and he bandaged it.

"You'll be safe. Aaron Burr would love to see you two again." Alexander said. Theodosia smiled.

"Aaron? Please tell him I love him."

"Mommy?" Theodosia asked as she passed out.

"It's fine, Theo. Remember us? Remember Philip and Angie?"

"Cousin Philip and Angie?" she asked, confused.

"Cousin Theo!" Philip said excitedly, as the two tackle-hugged her. Alex gave Theo a berry and put on in Theodosia's mouth.

"What's this?"

"It's a zombie repellent." Alexander said. "If you eat it, zombies won't come near you."

She nods and pops it in her mouh, letting out a moan of satisfaction. "What about mommy? She got bitten, uncle 'Ander."

"If I'm right," Alexander started, "than the juice will heal her. We're going to camp, and your dad's there."

"Really? Daddy's with you? I wanna go!" Alexander smiled.

"We're going to go. Peggy, can you carry her?" He asked. She nodded. "Alright, Philip, Angie, Theo, walk together. stay close to us."

They nodded and they head through the desolate town.

They arrived back at camp.

"We found the Theodosias!" He called and Burr came first, this time.

"Daddy?" Theo asked.

"Theo!" He exclaimed, hugging her. Washington stared at the reunion.

"Is something wrong with Alston?"

"She was bitten, but I think.. I think she'll survive. Get her to the med tent."

* * *

Burr sat by Theodosia. She slowly awoke.

"I'm- I'm not dead?" She choked.

"My dear Theodosia, Alexander saved you."

She smiled. They shared a kiss.

* * *

"Hey Pegs?" Alexander asked. "You're better at this than me.. why don't I feel any love? Like, romance love? I can't even get horny!"

"You.." Peggy smiled. "Thanks for telling me. You're like me, I'm Ace and Aromantic- that means I don't love romantically or sexually. Just platonically."

"Thank you. For helping me."

* * *

The original four sat by the campfire, everyone long gone to sleep.

"Raise a glass to surviving," Alex said. The four did, clanking their glass together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was long.  
> Anyways I think there should be a part two: they find Maria, Maddison, Jefferson, the British, and others?


	31. Day 31: Quirks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reincarnation au but only alex's adopted family remembers

Alexander sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was meeting his new foster family, who might adopt him, and he was nervous.

As a reincarnation, he has to hope that they won't question him. He's a 49-year-old inside an eight year old's body. He remembered the moment he saw his father's gun. 

He followed the social worker to the top of the hill where a mansion lay.

4 years ago, he wrote a story: of a father who left a boy and a mother who died of sickness two years later. A hurricane. He wrote it on a spur of the moment. The words sunk into the page after he finished and the story came true. It happened to him a year later.

That's how he found out his quirk.

He wrote a lot, of a boy who, if he wanted to be, was immune to quirks. Of a kind family. Of reincarnation. The words sank in the page again and again, no matter how much he wanted to preserve it.

The door opened. The social worker talked to the man, yet he was out of view. The social worker smiled at him kindly. "Don't worry, this is a kind family."

Alexander nods and he watches his social worker leave. He looked at his foster family and openly gaped.

"Your excellency?" He asks.

"What's your name?"

"Oh!" He straightens his posture and puts his hands behind his back, folding them. "Alexander Hamilton, now Harrison, at your service sir."

George smiled. "Why don't you come in, Alexander? I'll show you to your room."

* * *

It was the next day, yet Alex hadn't met the rest of the family yet. He was given a tour but since he arrived so late he didn't get to meet them. He stayed the night up, reading and reading- _not_ writing.

He walks down the stairs, reading. He enters the dining room, sitting in a chair and turned the page.

He looks up and people are staring at him. He scans them and leaps out of his chair, hugging the boy. "Laf! It's so good to see you again!"

"Mon petit lion?"

* * *

They were back-to-school shopping. Of _course_ they were shopping. Laf dragged him shop to shop. Alexander huffed a laugh. "Laf! The shops aren't going anywhere, besides, it's summer! School isn't soon!"

"Oui, but the good things are always before school! Besides, we have a lot to talk about! Quirks! What's yours? Mine is shapeshifting! I can turn into any animal- I'm working on it, of course, after all I'm only nine!"

"I," he hasn't told anyone his quirk; and he has the ability to be immune to quirks if he wanted to. "I'm immune to quirks- it's like a toggle. I'm working on it too." After all, a lie with some truth is better than a lie with no truth.

"Really? That could be super useful!" Laf said as he picked out another hoodie for Alex. He said his fashion choices were horrible. Alex nodded, scanning the the shelves. He found a coat; metallic green. He took another glance at Laf, who was looking through the rack, before grabbing it.

* * *

Alexander put on the coat- just a bit to big for him, but that was fine. Perfect color. He smiles at the mirror, tying his hair back. 

Today was the first day of school. Even though Laf was a year above him, Alex skipped a grade. So they were in the same class.

It was like that 'till high school. Alex wrote: _While Alexander Hamilton grows, the coat does too. Alas, it is always just a tad larger than him_.

* * *

Alexander and Lafayette entered the school; a school for heroes. 

"Today we're testing," Alex told him. "So that means I'll tell you a secret, Laf."

"Yes, mon petit lion?" Laf asked, looking at him, concerned.

"I," he had a back-up plan so that he'd be able to be a hero without revealing his quirk: a win-win situation. "I have a quirk. Uh, I didn't tell you because, well, it's not really something I like to reveal-"

"It's alright mon frère! What's this quirk you talk about?"

"Well," he raises his hand and everything around him began to float. "Yeah, see?"

"That's amazing! You'll be sure to get in!"

* * *

The test went fine. Alexander did well. The other people were not fine. The other people gave him nastolgia. Alex used his new-found-quirk as strength. He kicked the ball high into the air (and it wasn't seen again), he was pretty fast because he made himself lighter and skimmed the ground.

All in all, it was good.

Then there was the fact that there were other people; Hercules Mornadge, John Landing, Thomas Jenkins, James Methan, the Skinner sisters, Aaron Bant.

Yeah. But what was even more horrible? They don't remember. He tried dropping hints; he even greeted himself similarly like last time! Laf was heartbroken.

He shook his head, getting out a notebook. 

_Hercules Mornadge, John Landing, Thomas Jenkins, James Methan, the Skinner sisters and Aaron Bant suddenly remember their past life from the Revolutionary war._

He wants Laf to be happy; also, he won't throw away his shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!!!!


End file.
